Hem – till vad – Ver D
by smargden
Summary: Harrys depression efter hekomsten från år 5, driver honom till drastiska åtgärder. En ver A - finns också.
1. Chapter 1

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-07-27

Så var det detta med upphovsrätter, vem äger vad, och hur?

—

Tid: Hemkomsten till Dursleys Hogwarts efter år 5.

Litet förord:

Den här storyn är egentligen startad som en "multivariant" där du som läsare skulle välja vilken av möjliga fortsättningar som skulle hända. Inledningsvis fanns det några påbörjade varianter på olika ställen. Men med alltför få "förslag" så har jag nu valt att här publicera bara en av dem. Efter kapitel 1 finns det flera möjliga saker som kan hända, och här följer vi variant "D", det som skiljer är från kapitel 2, så om denna inledning dyker upp i en ny variant så är det andra fortsättningar efter första inledningen, Det är också därför som bokstavsindelningen finns.

**Kapitel 1 — Testamentet**

Harry hade legat och vridit sig på det som föreställde hans säng. Allt som kunde ha gått snett hade gått snett, eller kanske mer korrekt — allt hade gått helt åt H-X X X - vete..

Profetian, den som borde ha sett till att Dumbledore hade hjälpt honom, istället hade den för-xxxx-annade rektorn förstört hans liv. Han hade avlagt de första examina, men han hade ännu inte fått resultaten. Om han någonsin skulle få dem — efter att han hade invaderat ministeriet.

Föresten — ett ministerium där sex unga och dussinet fullt med dödsätare bara kan vandra in i det mest hemliga, det ingen ens får tala om, dit kunde han och hans grupp bara traska rakt in. Det var ju skrattretande, egentligen bara man tänker på det. Men det som nu var det värsta var att hans gudfar Sirius hade försvunnit, han hade dött, sa de. Ingen hade kommit tillbaks från den _gaten_. Den hade använts som avrättningsapparat, inga blodiga lik, inga skrik, den avrättade bara försvann.

Ju mer Harry tänkte på det irriterades han av allt. Hans så kallade familj som Dumble insisterade på att kalla dem, de hade aldrig varit till annat än en pina. Hur ofta hade han inte planerat hur han — skulle kunna — eliminera dem. Quirre, eller mer bestämt Voldemorts gästkropp, den hade han visserligen orsakat döden på, men inte egentligen handgripligt dödat, fast kanske lite jo.

Nä — han var ingen mördare, ingen som _planerade och utförde mord_. Fast vissa borde det vara tillåtet på. Han hade kommit fram till att han egentligen hade några val att göra.

Stanna kvar på Hogwarts? — Fast nej, dels hade han lärt sig det mesta själv från böcker, och kanske mest när han försökte utbilda sina vänner. Nej — Hogwarts gav honom egentligen inte det han nu behövde. Vad skulle han sakna _därifrån_.

Egentligen inte mycket, vänner — ? — ja kanske, men vilka kunde han kalla vänner. Ron — nä, även om han ibland försökte, men han var egentligen bara avundsjuk, men Harry hade märkt en annan sak när han hade suttit nära honom utan att de talade. Hade han uppfattat obehagliga känslor som kom från Ron mot honom själv.

Hermione — hon var som tjära, hon satt fast på honom, han kunde knappt gå på toaletten utan att hon skulle veta när, var och varför för att sedan tala om för honom hur han skulle göra, det han behövde göra.

Neville, ja kanske, men Ginny hon spelade på hans känslor, dels var hon . . . nä han hade gett upp henne. Han tänkte inte fördjupa sig i henne.

Den enda han egentligen — nu, skulle sakna var Luna. Det var ju de allra senaste dagarna han hade börjat se henne. Så hon var kanske den största förlusten, men hon hade ännu inte hunnit få så fast plats i honom, så han kunde avvara henne också. Alltså Hogwarts kunde han avvara.

Vad hade han för framtidsutsikt, med Voldemort efter sig, han visste att Voldemort inte tänkte låta honom vara, den pina han skulle utsättas för då — skulle han vänta på den eller — skulle han ens fortsätta att leva? Han hade funderat på det så många gånger att han hade slutat räkna. Men det var innan han började på Hogwarts, . . . nä — det var medan han var på Hogwarts som han inte övervägde det. Mellan läsåren hade det inträffat medan han var — _hos dem_. Nu var han hos dem igen och tankarna byggdes upp igen, han kände hur paniken byggdes upp. Det enklaste, den fegas utväg, skulle vara betydligt bättre än Voldemorts sätt. Dumbledore hade förstört hans liv, med hjälp av Dursley's visserligen men ändå. Han hade inget kvar att leva för längre.

Efter att han hade upptäckt att Dumbledore stal från honom, och vart en del av det hade tagit vägen visste han att saker hade gått för långt för att han skulle klara av att bära det. En eller ett par skrik från Vernon och det skulle få hans inre dammar att brista, han litade inte på att han skulle kunna hålla igen längre, då skulle han bli en mördare — och vad hade han att förlora — inget. Att dö efter att ha mördat eller att dö med rent samvete, han hade inget val längre.

Skulle han ta sitt Gryffindormod och göra slag i saken, då blir allt klart. Men han måste först se till att skriva sitt testamente. Varken Dumbledore — Dursley's eller ministeriet skulle få något av det. Han skrev sitt brev.

—

Griphook

Gringotts kontor – London

—

Att öppnas först efter att Harry Potter har bekräftats eller påståtts vara död.

—

_Bästa Griphook,_

_Du var den som körde Hagrid om mig till mitt valv på min elvaårsdag. Jag vet inte om du kommer ihåg mig. Jag är i vart fall Harry Potter._

_Jag vet att det fanns en del guld i mitt valv, tillräckligt mycket för att jag INTE vill låta någon av fyra grupperingar få komma åt det. När du har fått det här brevet vet Hedwig, min enda vän, den vita snö-ugglan som kom till er med detta brevet, att jag är iväg till nästa äventytr._

_Alltså följande får INTE komma i åtnjutande av det som jag ägde i livet._

_Albus Dumbledore – och hans orden._

_Familjen Dursley's (Mugglare som har gjort mitt liv till ett helvete)._

_Ministeriet, som har tillåtit oskyldiga att hamna i Azkaban, och tillåter Albus Dumbledore att göra som han vill. Dessutom Fudge, som borde sitta inlåst i Azkaban för sina brott, ska inte få chansen att ens få en sikel._

_Den sista som inte ska få något är Voldemort och hans gäng._

_**Alltså den som ska få något alls måste ta en ed på att inte stödja någon av ovanstående**__._

_Däremot, den eller de som kan lova att hälften av det de får läggs på att förpesta tillvaron för någon av ovan, ska ha företräde före andra._

_Nå — vilka kan komma i fråga._

_Först har jag fem kandidater som bör ha en skaplig mängd — förutsatt att det räcker alltså. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom och Hermione Granger. Det är tre som jag med god känsla ger en påse var till._

_Luna, Den enda jag tror mig kunna kalla __**vän**__. Neville Longbottom, har aldrig gjort mig illa, alltid varit hjälpsam och försynt. Hermione Granger, jag tror henens hjärta är rent, och att allt hon har puffat på att jag ska göra har hon uppfattat som att det har varit för mitt bästa._

_Tvillingarna Weasley, en påse vardera. De har alltid haft ett leende i sina ögon, och alltid beredda på att göra bus._

_Ron och Ginny Weasley, har jag tveksamheter att ge till, men de ska också ha en påse vardera — under den förutsättning att de inte är, eller har varit falska mot mig._

_Om Molly Weasley kan bedyra att hon aldrig haft falska avsikter mot mig, (dit räknas att genom list få mig att äkta hennes dotter) så bör hon för sin familj få TVÅ påsar. Annars ska hon ha 100 galleons – som omkostnad för mat och garn till tröjorna hon har gett i julklapp._

_Severus Snape, ska ha en påse — OM, han kan ta en magisk ed med sitt liv som pant, på att han ALDRIG konspirerat mot mitt liv. OCH att han är och alltid har varit, mer spion för Dumbledore än för Voldemort. (Hi hi, detta är en hämnd för allt han har gjort mot mig, och Snapes avlämnande av profetian till Voldemort var en konspiration mot mitt liv — hoppas han har glömt det.)_

—

_Jag har pratat i termer av "påsar" eftersom jag inte vet hur mycket jag har, så gör vi så här. När 100 galleons och era omkostander är borträknade så delar vi resten i 30 (trettio) påsar._

_De första fem påsarna är "klara", fem till kan försvinna, då räknar vi bort 10 påsar._

_Kvar kan det nu vara 20. _

_Fyra påsar till den som kommer in med, det som bekräftas vara, huvudet av Voldemort._

_Två påsar vardera till de som kommer in med följande huvuden. Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dologhov, Walden Macnair, Draco Malfoy._

_För de huvudpengar som omnämns gäller att belöningen är öppen under ett år efter att detta har offentliggjorts. Försök till bedrägerier straffas enligt Gringotts rutiner för stöld och försök till stöld._

—

_Första påse som inte lämnats ut, går till Amelia Bones. Den andra påsen som inte hittat någon mottagare går till remus Lupin._

—

_Här kommer ett ekonomiskt alternativ._

_OM mitt kapital skulle innebära att var påse blir större än en miljon, då skall överskjutande belopp fonderas och Gringotts utser den som skall förvalta kapitalet, och den eller de som blir avkomma till min mors föräldrars efterkommande och som har magisk potential, skall ges all hjälp de kan få att komma ifrån Dursley's. Här tänker jag i första hand på Dudley Dursley och vilka barn han kan få, och det helvete de kan få om de växer upp som magiska i den familjen. Dudley är trots allt son av min mors syster. Dudley, eller familjen Dursley ska INTE ha något, det nu nämnda är till för att rädda magiska barn från det helvete de kan få där, som just magiska._

—

_Det gör sammanlagt 30 påsar. Och det borde då vara tillfylles, beaktas att alla lösa föremål jag har i min ägo, inte ska lämnas ut. De skall läggas i något av era valv och finnas där i minst tio år, innan de säljs — eller används av er Griphook. I momentet om magiska barn som kan komma i fråga ovan, så kan familjesaker få gå vidare dit efter er prövning om personen är värdig det._

—

_Skulle det fortfarande vara påsar kvar tillfaller de i turordningen till dig Griphook personligen, sedan Gringotts Londonkontor, och efter det Goblins nation, slutligen till eventuell fondering enligt stycket om ekonomiskt alternativ. Därefter samma turordning igen._

_Med det Griphook förklarar jag att detta är min slutliga vilja._

_Varför jag tänker försöka ansluta mig till mina föräldrar beror på Albus Dumbledores och ministeriets hantering av mig._

_PS._

_Fastigheten "Privet Drive nr fyra" säljs och köparen måste deklarera att Dursley's inte får bo kvar där._

_Den hyra som Albus Dumbledore har valt att inte avkräva nuvarande hyresgäst, krävs av Dumbledore. Likaså återkrävs allt han har beordrat överföras till Vernon Dursley, till Arabella Figg och till andra. Lämplig ränta och ackumulerad ränta beräknas av er. Det inkrävda beloppet ska ingå i beräkningen av påsarnas innehåll._

_Tecknas härmed i vemod med mitt eget blod den 28 juni 1996_

—

_Harry James Potter_

—

Med det kände Harry sig klar att ta sig an nästa stora äventyr.

"Hedwig, du vet vad jag tänker göra va. Okej min flicka rar, när du känner att jag har vandrat över gränsen, ta detta brevet till Gringotts, och välj sedan vem du helst vill stanna hos. Får jag föreslå själv, fundera på Luna Lovegood, hon behöver dig nog mest."

Att Hedwig inte var tillfreds med Harry syntes, men vad kunde hon göra, mer än stirra på honom. Även hon hade lärt sig att vara tyst inomhus.

Harry tog då en sopsäck av plast och sin osynlighetsmantel och satte sig i hörnet. Inkrupen i säcken och med osynlighetsmanteln över sig och säcken så syntes han inte, och skulle förbli osynlig tillräckligt länge för att ingen skulle kunna göra något för att hindra hans möte med sina föräldrar.

Han kände hur den luft han andades blev fuktigare och fuktigare, den började avsätta kondens på kroppen, det var som att han badade i svett, men han förstod att det endast var för att den luft han andades ut var fuktig. Han började också känna sig trött, han riktigt längtade efter att få sova, något han inte hade kunnat göra på flera veckor nu. Han kände hur han dåsade och blev allt sömnigare, och hände hur han flera gånger ryckte till efter ett par sekunders mikrosömn.

Några gånger hade han varit på väg att automatiskt riva upp plasten men han hade kommit på sig innan han gjorde det. Så kände han hur mörkret äntligen omslöt honom.

—

A/N:

Ska Harry misslyckas med att "ta livet av sig":

Se på alternativen:

_A: Han vaknar upp där han sitter med plastsäcken trasig — Hedwig godtog inte att han fick dö:_

-

_B: Han "vaknar upp" i en selestial tillvaro (en form av mellanting mellan himmel och jord) där han möter sina föräldrar samt Sirius, och Cedric, och många fler finns där också — och han "tvingas" så småningom förstå att han faktiskt "måste återvända" och då kan han:_

_. . . BA: vakna upp som i A:,_

_. . . BB: vakna upp i någon annan tid,_

_. . . BC: Vakna upp "på väg att försöka ta livet av sig"._

—

_C: Han vaknar upp och inser att han har drömt att han har försökt ta livet av sig, Ingen plastsäck – hel eller trasig – finns._

_Detta är en egen story, där inledningen härifrån i den inte finns med i den. Harry följer Sirius._

—

D: Han vaknar upp "första dagen's morgon" efter att han hade kommit tillbaks efter att ha varit i Diagongränden med Hagrid, just efter att han blev 11 år. Det

—

_E: Harry blir ett nytt slottsspöke på Hogwarts, och blir en "romans" mellan Harry och Myrtle (spöket på flicktoaletten)_

—

_F: Fritt förslag._

—*—

Just nu finns endast förslag A, D och F att välja bland

Förslag A, har tidigare varit publicerad under eget namn, men jag kom på att den passar utmärkt under den här uppstarten.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-09

(A/N: I Originalet får vi veta att Harrys hår växte ut över natten. Med det som grund och med den envises övertygelse kommer "_den här Harry_" att ha metamorfiförmåga, att åtminstone förändra sig själv inom vissa nivåer. Hårfärg och hårlängd. Ögonfärg. Öronform, (viktig igenkänningsdel). Ansiktsform, delvis. Kroppsbyggnad, att börja med, det hans medvetande har upplevt – Det ger mig en idé, från originalets 2.a bok polyjuice där han blev Goyle, så egentligen bör han ha en viss möjlighet att prova på den formen.

— * —

**Kapitel 2 — Alternativ - D**

Harry kände att han hade sovit oroligt och hela kroppen värkte, som när han hade ansträngt sig mer än normalt. Träningsvärk helt enkelt, men i hela kroppen. _Känns det så här att vara —död—?_

Han satt inte i hörnet, han låg i sin säng. _Konstigt_, tänkte han. _Alltså_ — _jag måste ha somnat, jag var ju faktiskt ganska trött. Men så underlig dröm — är det måhända det jag har kvar att göra. Ta livet av mig, eller av dem._

Han var hungrig, men tänkte inte ännu gå ner till _dem_. Han hade trollkarlsskorpor så att han skulle ha något att äta hela sommaren, han hade samlat på sig och sparat dem under det senaste året på Hogwarts. Skorporna var en form av nödproviant. En skorpa hade lika mycket näringsämnen som en hel måltid. Det var Poppy som hade gett husalverna _order_ att ge honom så det skulle klara honom hela sommarlovet.

Allt han behövde till det var vatten, och den flaska som automatiskt återfyllde sig skulle klara det behovet. Dobby som visste hur Harry hade det _där hemma_ hade insisterat att han själv försåg _sin Harry_ med ett självtömmande nattkärl. Det enda han behövde utanför sitt rum nu dusch, men det var han inte van att få, mer än högst tre minuter var lördag.

Han öppnade sin koffert för att ta en skorpa, och bara stirrade in i den. Den var nästan tom, så började han gå igenom det som fanns. Allt var nytt, och det fanns bara första årets ämnesböcker. En underlig känsla började ta över, inom honom.

_Första året, så här såg det ut dagarna efter att jag hade kommit tillbaks efter att Hagrid hade tagit mig till Diagongränden. Kan det verkligen vara möjligt._

"Hedwig, kan du hämta mig en dagstidning. En magisk i första hand, men ser du någon tidning i en sopkorg — ta gärna den. Här är en sikel, en tidning i Diagongränden borde kosta mindre än det."

Medan Hedwig var ute gick Harry omsorgsfullt igenom det han hade i sin koffert. Allt stämde inför första läsåret. En elak tanke spelade inom honom. Vad hade egentligen hänt? Han visste att han hade 5 års utbildning, han hade till och med kommit långt i sin animagusträning, och han hade funderat på Tonks ord. _Hår som växer onormalt_. Han hade haft erfarenhet av det.

Han bestämde sig för att försöka med ett _avtal_. Skulle det fungera så skulle han kunna ro hem en tillvaro med Dursley´s, bara det togs på rätt sätt. Men han måste vänta in Hedwig först — för att få klarhet i det.

—

"Moster Petunia, vi måste ha ett möte, och tala i klartext, kan du få Vernon att inte brusa upp innan vi kommer igenom de första delarna av det vi måste gå igenom?"

"Det har med . . . _det där_ . . . att göra, eller hur?"

"Ja."

"Jag kan inget lova, men jag ska försöka."

"Bra. Efter att ni har ätit middag, kommer jag ner och vi kan talas vid. Du vet, vad Lily och James var för ena och hur livet var på den tiden. Det är inte slut, trots att de flesta tycks tro det. Dumbledore har dumpat av mig här, och sett till att ni har fått _fria händer_. Men det funkar inte längre. Endera kommer det att bli Dumbledore, eller de som dödade mina föräldrar, som kommer att angripa er, om något händer mig. Det är det vi måste tala om."

"Är det ett hot?"

"Nej, en realitet, och nu handlar det inte om att blunda eller göra som strutsen och stoppa huvudet i sanden. Du är, trots hur du har hanterat mig, min mors syster. Jag vet vad jag har varit med om här — och tänker inte tolerera det mer. Dessutom, jag kommer att flytta ut under natten, det är lättast för både er och mig om jag gör det i kväll."

"Flytta ut — vart?"

"Det är bättre för dig om du inte vet, så fråga inte."

—

"Vad har du nu kommit med för påhitt slyngel?" Nästan skrek Vernon, när Harry kom ner till köket.

"Några enkla saker vi måste klara ut, sitt nu bara lugnt, det är _ord_ vi ska byta inte handgripligheter, och jag lovar, försöker du hetsa upp dig och komma med handgripligheter så blir det värst för er. Jag erbjuder ett _avtal_. Och låt mig få tala färdigt, innan du ens funderar på ett ja eller nej.

"Först! Den skola jag ska gå på, oavsett vad jag ska lära mig där, kommer jag att vara på huvuddelen av året. Däremellan kommer jag inte att interferera med er, såvida det inte handlar om att försvara mig själv. Men — där finns en mycket gammal man, som har intressen i hur jag har det och var jag finns. Dessvärre har han tyvärr för mycket makt.

"Jag vill inte vara här, ni vill inte ha mig här. Om det är vi alltså mycket överens. MEN — Dumbledore har vissa möjligheter att lägga sig i det, oavsett vad ni, och jag, vill. Det innebär att vi, alltså ni och jag, måste hitta det bästa sättet att smidigt komma förbi det och jag har ett förslag på hur vi löser det. Kan vi tala vidare?"

"Fortsätt."

"Jag vet att ni genom åren har fått tusen pund i månaden för mitt underhåll här. Fram till nu har ni tagit emot 117 tusen pund. Lägger vi så till _räntan_ så är vi uppe i lite mer än 158 tusen. Skulle vi ta och titta på hur myndigheterna ser på det, och hur ni har hanterat mig. Och jag lovar — jag kan bevisa all misshandel, och den mathållning ni har försett mig med, det ger er ingen fördel. Alltså de pengarna är _mina_. Det jag har fått här, har jag betalt mångfalt med det arbete jag har utfört. Reta inte upp dig nu, jag har faktiskt fått nog av er, och _**tills vidare**_ avser jag inte skada er. Jag har redan skrivit och sänt de brev som automatiskt kommer att komma till myndigheterna OM jag skulle råka omkomma. OAVSETT VAR och när, under de kommande sju åren. Kan vi fortsätta prata?"

"FORTSÄTT" skrek Vernon som nu högröd i ansiktet.

"Bra. Dudley, om du ens försöker skada mig, tänk på att en knorrsvans är det minsta du behöver vara orolig för. Dessutom. — När skolan slutar var sommar kommer Dumbledore att _förvänta sig_, att jag finns här. Och det måste jag göra, men det är inget som säger att _ni_ måste vara här samtidigt. Jag föreslår, att ni planerar en trevlig liten treveckors semester till var gång min skola gör sommarlov."

"Tro inget — Jag tänker inte låta din sort få förstora huset."

"Nej — ni vill inte att jag får vara här ensam, fundera inte i de termerna längre. Jag är ju faktiskt den som har skött om det här huset åt er, och kan vi komma överens, har jag ingen orsak att förstöra _mitt hus_ som det faktiskt är. Hyran som ni egentligen skulle betala, har Dumbledore också låtit er komma undan med, det är till dags dato med ränta, lite över 79'000 pund också. Det är pengar som jag kan kräva in direkt via min bank, för ni har inga papper på att slippa betala hyran. Alltså, ni tar en trevlig liten semester — medan jag är här själv i tre veckor. Så kommer ni hem, och jag far till något annat ställe. Det är vad jag tänkte tala om — från början. Men det finns mer — ska vi ta det också?"

"Det är UTPRESSNING!" Röt Vernon.

"Nej, det är det inte. Faktiskt är det ett mycket generöst erbjudande. Men tänk också på att de tusen punden i månaden — upphör också. Eftersom ni inte har gjort er förtjänta av dem. Kommer vi inte till en uppgörelse så kommer jag att via _min sorts bank_ kräva in alla pengar som egentligen är mina, alltså nästan 240'000 pund, på ett bräde. Dessutom sägs hyresavtalet upp med en månads uppsägningstid. Gör jag det, kommer förstås Dumbedore att gå i taket och försöka hindra mig från att göra det, men det driver mig då att spela ut mina trumfkort.

"Det kommer att sätta honom i _vårt fängelse_, och du Petunia har kanske hört om Azkaban. Det kommer han att undvika. Han kommer att sänka er för att rädda sig själv, och jag tänker inte hindra det. Kvar är alltså att vi har kommet överens, och med det ska vi vara HÖVLIGA mot varandra. Frågor?"

"Du kan aldrig gå i land med det, du är ju bara en snorunge. Gå nu upp till dig, du får ingen middag i kväll, för du var inte nere när vi åt."

"Jag ger er det alternativet att klara er, det jag inte hade tänkt bry mig om att nämna, är att Voldemort, det är den _verkliga terroristen_, han och hans anhang, finns där ute. Ja han blev tillfälligt nertagen, men inte undanröjd. _Vårt_ ministerium, hävdade att han hade undanröjdes, men det var bara en glädjeyttring från dem, för att försöka lugna massorna, men jag råkar veta att han inte är borta för gott. Får han någonsin reda på var jag finns eller har funnits, så kommer han att angripa där jag finns, eller har funnits. Det innebär HÄR. Det skulle innebära att jag inte borde vara här. Skydden som ska finnas här ger er skydd — liksom mig, men bara under förutsättningen att jag ser detta som _mitt hem_ och er som _min familj_. Tänk på det.

"Men det hindrar inte dem som _**gillar mig**_ att angripa _**er**_, för hur ni har behandlat mig genom åren. Enda orsaken varför jag ens finns här, är för att bättra på det som skyddar de i detta huset genom att Petunia och Lily, min mor, är syskon, och som vi kallar det — _av samma blod_. — Det innebär att . . . så länge jag kan kalla den här adressen för _hem_, hålls de skydden aktiva.

"Det luriga med det är att Dumbledore räknade ut att när familjen Potter, det vill säga _JAG_, är ägare av det här huset har det inte hjälpt att jag inte har uppfattat det som mitt hem, det har varit det ändå, genom att jag _äger_ huset och åtminstone Petunia vet det. Du Vernon kanske tror att hon fick det i arv av sina föräldrar, så var det alltså inte. Min far köpte det och skulle ge er det i bröllopsgåva men han skippade det totalt när han upptäckte hur Lily behandlades av er så huset förblev i familjen Potters ägo, och saken föll i glömska.

Dumbledore visste om det och utnyttjade förhållandet, det är därför som skydden förstärks när _både_ Petunia och jag finns här, vi behöver alltså inte vara här samtidigt. Du Vernon, och du Dudley, saknar betydelse för det, ni är betydelselösa ur den synpunkten. Utan det skyddet skulle ni för länge sedan ha raderats ut av hans anhängare, ni liksom så många andra. Det är orsaken till att jag är villig att ens förhandla med er."

"Du hotar och du idkar utpressning. Jag tror dig inte, du behöver oss mer än vi dig. Så kom inte här och försök diktera några villkor."

"Synd för er då, bara så ni vet det, om jag inte kommer dit jag ska i kväll, ser ni inte morgondagen — oavsett var ni finns. Det är bara därför jag ens vågar ha den här diskussionen med er. Jag kommer alltså att ge mig av i kväll. Och om jag inte kommer fram, så händer det er saker, så försök inget.

Ni har tills julledigheten på er att fundera. Huset _ägs_ av familjen Potter, men är uthyrt till er via ett fastighetsföretag. Kommer vi inte fram till ett avtal senast innan nyår, så kan ni packa och flytta, samt glöm inte att inkasso kommer att kräva in de pengar ni är skyldiga — per det datum då de begär in pengarna, räntan löper och skulden ökar med lite över tusen pund i månaden, utöver hyran själv, och det ni får av Dumbledore. Efter december så är skulden uppe i 246'000 pund utöver de 5'000 du då har fått för resten av året. Alltså bara som orientering, det är alltså billigast för er, att vara ARTIGA, och möta mina villkor. Om ni godtar det så sätter jag räntan till noll, och om vi har lyckats härda ut tills jag är 17, så nollar vi skulden."

"Faan pojk, det är ren utpressning. Men jag kan inte annat än gå med på det. Men tro inte att du ska komma här och sprätta för det."

"Jag tänker försöka vara artig, jag har faktiskt alltid varit det. Jag har inte minsta behov att dela måltid med er, och jag tänker inte heller vara er slav i fortsättningen. Genom att jag är här bara så kort tid vart år, så nöjer jag mig med det lilla rummet ni har gett mig nu. Men när jag inte är här, kommer det att vara låst för er. När jag är här, så ska vi inte störa varandra. Det jag gör — gör jag, det ni gör, gör ni.

Och, för att inte Dumbledore ska förstå vårt avtal, så tar du även i fortsättningen hand om de tusen punden i månaden. Men när du hämtar mig vid Kings Cross, så får jag pengarna som kommit medan jag har varit borta. Som jag sa. Det är _mina pengar_. De kommer från min familjs konto, och är olagligt satt att betalas till er — av Dumbledore. Jag kan alltså STOPPA de utbetalningarna direkt, och genom våra myndigheter kräva tillbaks det du redan har fått. Men som jag sa, tills vidare kan vi ha ett avtal. Hyran får ni ha som ni har, men de tusen är MINA. När jag kommer tillbaks i juni nästa sommar, är det 12'000 pund du ska lämna mig, lika vart år sedan. Pengar som alltså har varit _utlånade_ till dig fram till då. — Okej?"

"Okej."

"Bra! Här, jag har formulerat avtalet färdigt, tänk på att det är ett avtal som kommer att vara skrivet, och bindande, läs igenom det noga, du får naturligtvis behålla en kopia. Läs och fundera, godtar du det så skriver ni på. Tänk också på att när jag ska börja i klass tre, så ska du skriva på ett medgivande. Det finns en formulering om det där också. I alla frågor som skolan kommer med, så ska vi uppträda som att vi inte har _fixat_ något. För er, är detta den absolut smidigaste lösningen. För mig personligen finns det bättre lösningar, men det inbegriper stridigheter som jag försöker undvika."

"Okej, Så om jag skriver på det här så blir vi av med dig?"

"Du och moster Petunia. Och vi behöver inte störa varandra, jag kommer hit efter skolan, medan ni far på semester, möjligen att vi har första natten gemensam, så far ni, och kommer tillbaks tre veckor senare, och åter en gemensam natt, sen är ett helt år fritt från mig."

"Och alternativet?"

"Blir otrevligt, — jag tänker inte finna mig i att hunsas med, risken finns att någon, eller några kan _dö_, och jag lovar — jag tänker absolut se till att det inte blir jag. Om det sen beror på att vi, eller ni, angrips av andra rör inte mig det minsta. Dessutom, handlar det om pengar för dig.

"Och som ja sa, jag har satt papper på ställen som kommer att drabba er om jag _råkar ut för något_. Er hälsa och sociala välfärd hänger ihop med att jag överlever tills jag är 17, och en del av det kan hjälpas om jag kan anse det här som _mitt hem_ under tiden."

"Okej. Petunia — vad säger du om det?"

"Jag tror det är riktigt som han säger, och om det är så, så har vi också fördel av uppgörelsen. Men vad händer när han är 17, det undrar jag."

"När jag blir 17, så är jag inte minderårig, och då blir det andra saker som händer. Men innan dess är det bäst om vi kan städa undan terroristerna. Om vi inte lyckas med det, rekommenderar jag att ni har funderat på att ta ett par år på något ställe långt borta."

"Harry — visst är det ett _släktdrag_ det där som du _kan_?" Dudley's röst var knappt hörbar

"Ja Dudley, det är större _risk_ att det kommer igen i en familj som redan har utövare, men det finns också möjlighet att det dyker upp bland andra. Förmågan kan ligga latent i generationer för att blossa upp igen. När du i framtiden bildar familj, kan du tänka på att _möjligheten finns_, för dig är det då en fördel genom att du vet vad det handlar om. Några, — det är inte enbart _den här familjen_, som har problem med utövare av konsten som jag besitter. Skulle du i framtiden märka av _saker_ kan du alltid höra av dig med mig. Att försöka som Vernon har gjort med mig, eller andra ibland försöker med är inte mänskligt. Det har absolut inget med satanism eller annan religion eller motsvarande att göra. Bland _normala_ finns det skitstövlar, och översittare, se bara på hur du själv har uppfört dig, och kanske fortfarande gör. Lika är det bland ALLA människor, med eller utan _extrem_ förmåga. Naturligast är om ni tar det försiktigt, skulle du ändå vilja _bli av med_ ett barn med, ja du förstår. Så är det lämpligast om någon av oss, kan hjälpa dig ta hand om det, det får en fristad hos _oss_."

"Tack Harry, om — det blir så, hjälper du till då?"

"Om jag kan — ja. Och jag tror det inte är några problem. Men det är bäst att vara förutseende. Nej jag tänker inte propsa på att veta, eller vara där. Men du bör veta vad det handlar om."

"Okej Harry, vi hinner tala mer längre fram i tiden."

"Här, nu har vi skrivit på. Tänkte du ge dig av i kväll, kan jag köra dig till något ställe?"

"Nej, som jag sa till Petunia när jag föreslog det här samtalet, det är bäst för er om ni inte har en aning om vart jag tagit vägen. En sak bör ni känna till. Fru Figg, är en agent för Dumbledore. Frågar hon något, så säg inte för mycket. Vill hon fråga mig något, vilket jag naturligtvis inte uppskattar. Säg att jag har fått allergiska utslag av hennes katter. Och inte tänker gå till henne längre. Insisterar hon, säg bara att om hon frågar för Dumbledores räkning, kan han sända frågan i ett brev med en postuggla. Det borde få henne att vara tyst, därför att hon inte får ha _avslöjat sig_."

"Den kärringen." Sa Parunia ursinnigt.

"Ja, och alla hennes katter, alla av dem är inte katter heller. En del av dem förstår vad vi människor säger, och de kan tala om för henne vad du har sagt eller gör, så släpp inte in dem heller. Och — det är inte hennes fel, hon är anställd av Dumbledore, och betalas med pengar han stjäl av mig. Och stryper jag det, märker han att jag slinker ur hans grepp."

"Harry — vad är det som händer — _egentligen_?" Vernons artiga fråga kändes mer skrämmande än alla hans skrik.

"Det är tjuv och rackarspel. Skulle Dumbledore komma och _verkligen_ fråga er, så säg bara att vi har ett avtal och att vi är artiga med varandra. För det ska vi vara. Försök att undvika saker som leder dina tankar på att jag vet om att han spelar bakom ryggen på oss. Han kan se och veta vad du tänker på, om du ser in i hans ögon. Nästa steg är att han _angriper_ för att söka av minnen i ditt inre. Alltså, enklaste sättet att bli av med honom är helt enkelt att tala om att vi har ett samarbete. Ni är hemma när jag kommer, och att jag är här den tid som behövs. Och att jag sedan sköter mig själv. Fast bäst är om han inte får orsak att komma hit alls."

"Hur kan du vara — _så rik_, att han kan stjäla så mycket pengar från dig?" Undrade Dudley, för nu hade det gått upp för honom.

"Generationers samlade egendomar, och ägarandelar i olika företag, 55 procent ägarandel i företaget Vernon jobbar i — bara som exempel. Skulle jag vilja, kan jag sparka dirren där, men han gör ett bra jobb så varför störa. En av orsakerna varför Vernon får vara _otillåten_ mellanhand för en del av sina affärer är därför att han har vissa friheter. Var rädd om dem, Vernon, för om jag dör, blir det någon annan som ser över alla avtalen. Och NEJ, ingen av er har någon möjlighet att ärva mig. Mig personligen skulle Petunia möjligen kunna hävda arvsrätten till, men det är inte mycket, den verkliga ekonomin finns i familjeetablicemanget, och det ligger under familjen Potter, och med dem är ingen av er släkt. Skulle det ens komma dithän kommer avlägsna släktingar till familjen Potter att hittas, även om det måste gå tillbaks i tio generationer eller mer, så tro inget."

'_Opsan_'_ — tänkte Harry, hur visste jag det? Men jag VET det. Nu när jag tänker på det så VET jag att det är så, och att jag har så avsevärt mycket mer än jag trodde jag hade innan jag . . . ja vad hände egentligen. Jo, jag talade med någon i . . . emellan att jag satte mig ner för att dö, och innan jag vaknade — här. Oh — tillbaks till verkligheten._

"Varför inte, då Petunia är din mors syster, så ärver hon dig." Muttrade Vernon halvhögt.

"Inte helt korrekt, Petunia kunde ha ärvt sin syster, men hon ärver inte Potter, utan testamente och är jag den siste och ende med familjen Potters linge, då tar ministeriet allt, alltså om inte Gringotts innan dess hittat någon med blodsband inom grenen Potter.

"Okej, dö inte då. Inte än på ett tag i vart fall."

"Nej, jag ska försöka hålla mig vid liv. Och göra vad jag kan för att få bort terroristerna."

Nu hände något Harry aldrig trodde han skulle få uppleva. Vernon reste sig och sträckte fram handen. "Lycka till." Sa han samtidigt. Och Harry skakade förstummad hans hand.

—

EOC

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

—

**Kapitel 3 — D:B — Tre Kvastar **

Fem kvarter bort, efter att ha tagit en omväg runt fru Figgs ställe, kallade Harry in Nattbussen och begärde att komma till Hogsmeade. Det första han gjorde där var att krympa ner sin koffert, och med trollspömagi och kanske lite metamorfi tvingade han sitt förhatliga ärr in i hårbottnen samtidigt som han tvingade sitt utseende att mer se ut som när han fick sommarlov senast, alltså fem år äldre. Sedan gick han in på _Tre Kvastar_.

"Är det för sent för en middag?" Frågade han vid disken.

"Vi har ännu. En dagens middag, vad önskas att dricka?"

"Citronvatten om det finns."

"Är inte du ute lite sent — på egen hand min gosse?" Sa en vithårig man och Harry stelnade plötsligt till.

"Ingen fara Sir, mor jobbar lite sent och jag vet hur jag ska klara mig, jag äter min middag och sen flammar jag mig hem, inget märkvärdigt alls, Sir."

"Vem är du då, jag känner inte igen dig, du är inte härifrån — eller hur?"

"Jag har svarat på din första fråga — artigt dessutom. Det du nu, vad jag förstår, gör — är att försöka se om jag är uppraggningsbar. Sir, jag är inte sån. Jag tänker inte tala med främmande män. Om du inte genast slutar att antasta mig ber jag Fru Rosmerta kalla på aurorerna."

"Det var det fräckaste! – **SLYNGEL**. Vore du äldre skulle jag slå ut dig i en duell."

"Som du uppträder — så väcker det en del minnen från när jag var riktigt liten — Du är en av de där som torterade och dödade far. Du är en av dödsätarna — nu känner jag igen dig, den där rösten, fast du hade svart mantel och vit mask på dig då, men den där käppen — den lovade jag mig att aldrig glömma heller . . ."

"Du din . . . _Avada Ked_ . . " Duns.

"Rosmerta kalla på aurorerna."

—

"Hur gick det här till?" Undrade den mörkhyade auroren som tittade på den döde Lucius Malfoy.

"Med ett minnessoll visar jag bäst, så slipper vi ha några ohanterade antydningar. Jag påstår att han avsåg döda mig, därför att jag anklagade honom för att vara en dödsätare. Kan vi diskutera det här på ert kontor tillsammans med Amelia Bones — efter att jag har ätit min beställda middag."

"Rosmerta – såg du vad som hände?"

"Han den där han drog isär sin käpp och började säga _avada ked_, längre hann han inte förrän han hade den där kniven varifrån den nu kom, stickande ut ur bröstkorjen."

"Du är säker på att du hörde rätt?"

"Absolut, vad gör det som börjar så?"

"Det är dödsförbannelsen. _Avada kedavra_ även kallad AK. Och han var beredd att göra det mot ett barn. Han måste ha blivit provocerad."

"Faktum är att . . . Föresten vad heter du ungen man?" Undrade Rosmerta

"James Evans, _frun._" Svarade Harry i ett infall, efter att han hade svalt maten han hade i munnen.

"Faktum är att James här först svarade artigt när han — den där, mer påstod än frågade om att James var ute lite väl sent. Sen började han intensifiera sina frågor då sa James att han inte talade med främmande män, och om han inte slutade antasta honom skulle han be mig kalla på er. Då blev Malfoy förbannad och nästan gick till angrepp direkt. Och James sa nåt om att han kände igen honom som dödsätare, och att den käppen skulle han inte glömma. Tre sekunder senare — hade han kniven i bröstet."

"Herr Evans, varifrån kom den där kniven?"

"Okej, jag tänker inte hota dig eller så, inte skada dig heller, så säg till dina vänner att jag bara ska visa, inte skada. Ok?"

De andra hörde och alla fyra nickade sitt bifall.

"Härifrån" Sa Harry och ännu en kniv fanns i hans hand, och spetsen pekade på platsen på bröstet där Kingsleys hjärta fanns. Och han drog den sakta tillbaks. "Ärmhölster, har alltid två."

Harry hade medan han väntade manat fram läderhölstren, en på vardera armen, och förvandlat ännu en av bordsbesticken till sina vapen. Så kom han plötsligt på. '_När sjutton lärde jag mig att göra detta utan trollspö?_'

Allt hade gått på instinkt. En av bordsknivarna som fanns i lådan för bestick hade han momentant förvandlat och impletterat i Lucius Malfots hjärta. Samtidigt hade förlamningsbesvärjelsen aktiverats, därför blev det aldrig några dödsryckningar eller att han hade möjlighet att ens göra färdigt sin förbannelse. Fyra momentant. 1. Hämta kniven, 2. Förvandla den, 3. Placera den i Lucius, 4. Förlamningsbesvärjelsen. Allt utan att ens tänka, han hade bara _reagerat, kom han på efteråt_.

—

"Amelia, den här pojken drabbade samman med Lucius Malfoy i kväll. Dispyten medförde att, vad vi hittills har kommit fram till, Lucius Malfoy försökte döda honom i hastigt mod, men förlorade i sitt försök. Evans har insisterat att få använda ett minnessoll för att visa hur det gick till. Dessutom han insisterar på att du är den som har hand om utredningen."

"Okej, vad vet vi — med säkerhet?"

"Att Lucius Malfoy troddes vara död, han är på vår sjukavdelning nu med två aurorer som bevakar honom, han är försedd med antimagimanschetter, men han är i djup dvala, djupare än jag någonsin sett förut. Och att hans spatserkäpp var delad och att den har ett dolt trollspö i sig. Pojken kallar sig för James Evans, men ingen har sett honom förut."

"Okej, vad har du att berätta, min vän?"

"Först, Kingsley här, är sedan flera år med i Albus Dumbledores fågelklubb, han är okej som auror, men det jag har att säga — är inte för Aldus Dumbledores öron. Därför vill jag att han tar en tysthets ed för det jag kommer att berätta. Dig fru Bones – litar jag på, enbart dig här."

"Schack? — är du det?"

"Ja, det var när _han-som-inte-nämns-vid-namn_ härjade, men det påverkade aldrig mitt jobb."

"Unge Evans här påstår att det _kan_ göra det, så därför gör nu en ed för mig och honom på att allt du får veta här — _stannar här_."

—

"Bra. Jag är alltså Harry James Potter, av James Potter och Lily Evans, därför valde jag mitt officiella namn inne på kvastarna som James Evans. Vänta, ska jag ändra tillbaks mitt utseende." Harry tog fram sitt trollspö och förde tillbaks ärret.

"HARRY POTTER ? ?" Utropade de häpet båda två.

"Ja, för att göra en lång historia kort. Albus har tvingat mig att bo hos det som ska vara mina anhöriga. Mors och fars testamente förvägrar dem vårdnaden om mig, men han har sina absoluta idéer. Jag har avtalat med dem om hur vi ska hantera det från nu. Så vi är båda nöjda. Jag kanske ska nämna att Albus _stjäl_ pengar från mitt familjevalv för att avlöna Arabella Figg, för att hon ska _hålla koll på mig_ samt att han tilldelar Dursley´s tusen pund i månaden och låter dem bo gratis, i mitt hus. Det kan vi släppa tills vidare.

"Alltså, jag var på väg till mitt nya nattkvarter, som alltså inte skulle vara på kvastarna. Men jag var hungrig och skulle ha en riktig middag, den första på tio år faktiskt, när den där Malfoy började insistera på att förhöra mig. Jag uppfattade det som att han var ute efter något _äventyr_. Så jag talade om för honom att inte antasta mig.

"Då härsknade han till. Och jag märkte hans aura, så svart att jag var säker på att han var en av de märkta. Då tog jag en liten rövare och sa att jag kände igen honom från när far torterades och dödades, och anklagade honom för att ha varit med. Då särade han på sin käpp och började på dödsförbannelsen.

"Instinktivt — hur vet jag inte själv. Men en av bordsknivarna förvandlades till en riktigt häftig dolk, som magiskt placerades i hans bröst, skulle tro att den sitter i hjärtat. Och när jag också tänker efter så anar jag att det samtidigt var en _stasis maximus_ på den. Han säckade ihop direkt. Sen när Schacklebolt här frågade om kniven, försökte jag få ännu en kniv i min hand och det fungerade. Jag ville inte säga att det var oavsiktlig magi. Och därför vill jag inte heller att mitt namn ska figurera omkring. James Evans passar bra som namn."

"Varför insisterade du på mig och inga andra?" Frågade Amelia.

"Jag kände samma mörka aura på en av aurorerna som kom till _kvastarna_. Ännu en bland de andra aurorerna här. Är de alla märkta dödsätare, så är mitt liv i fara eftersom jag har dödat en av dem."

"Var tänkte du bo i natt?"

"Tänkte flamma mig till Läckande Kitteln och sedan sova där tills i morgon. Därifrån ska jag sedan tillbaks till Gringotts och få lite dokument, så jag vet vilket av familjeställena jag ska välja, för jag har förstått att jag _borde_ ha något eller några ställen att välja på. Jag har kommit fram till att Dumbledore försöker hålla mig dold för alla, så jag tänker dölja mig för honom också."

"Om jag erbjuder dig en plats för i natt, vad säger du om det?"

"I en cell?"

"Nej, hemma hos mig."

"Okej, det kan jag leva med."

"Schack städa undan _sakerna_ för i kväll, vi är säkra på att det var ett självförsvar. Nämn inte till någon, om vårt samtal här, inte till någon. Officiellt så är Lucius under observering och ingen har behörighet att interferera med honom. Jag ger nya order i morgon. Du herr Evans, se till att återställa ditt utseende."

—

"Här är ditt rum för i natt, men innan du nattar dig kanske vi kan talas vid, jag kände att du har mer att berätta. Och jag lovar dig att allt vad du säger här stannar _här_."

"Okej. För att börja göra en lång historia av en kort, i morse vaknade jag efter att ha försökt at livet av mig i går. Bara det att då var jag nästan sexton år, och hade redan gått fem år på Hogwarts. Enligt en profetia som Albus trycker på, handlar det om att det står mellan Voldemort och mig. Ingen annan än den andre av oss kan ta livet av oss. Jag kan alltså inte ens ta livet av mig själv, jag har försökt. Inte ens en basilisk som bet mig fick mig att dö. Attans . . . just det ja, jag har ju inte basiliskens gift i min kropp längre, tidigare var en droppe av mitt blod dödlig dos för andra, men jag har ju inte upplevt det — ännu.

"Jag är också säker på att från det att jag somnade in i mitt senaste självmordsförsök och innan jag vaknade så hände det saker. Jag vaknade med en fruktansvärd träningsvärk i hela kroppen. Jag kan inte minnas att jag kunde göra trollspölös magi innan jag försökte somna in, i vart fall inte så tydligt som i kväll. Och innan jag går vidare, det var Albus som drev mig till att försöka.

"Jag vet om Lucius som Dödsätare, han var med vid Voldemorts förkroppsligande i slutet av mitt fjärde år. Han var med Voldemort när jag och min grupp _stövlade rätt in i ministeriets hemliga del._ Det var visserligen en fälla, men det är så många på ministeriet som är på Voldemorts sida eller i Malfoys garn vilket är samma sak, att det var enkelt för dem att öppna ministeriet så att vi fyra elever i femte klass, och två från fjärde, kunde promenera ända in i de hemligas lokaler.

"Vi sex skolelever stred ganska länge mot de tolv dödsätarna, och hade vunnit tidigt om de inte återuppväckte dem vi sövde ner. Det var efter det som jag beslutade mig för att när jag försvarar mig ska den som jag mött inte kunna vakna igen.

"Likaså vet jag att Macnair, är en av dem, och att du har flera stycken aurorer som är på Voldemorts sida. Däremot, känner jag inte auror, åtminstone gjorde jag inte det tidigare och jag har inte hunnit känna efter nu. Det jag sa om auror, var för de andras öron. Det jag i verkligheten märkte var deras ytliga tankar."

"Vet du vad som kommer att hända. _I framtiden_?

"Nä, några saker kommer säkert att hända, de som så att säga kommer av tidigare planering. Som exempelvis att Albus placerar Falmel's sten bakom en hinderbana på Hogwarts, och att Quirrell, som ska vara lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, har Voldemort som parasit. Det kommer säkert att hända. Däremot, kommer inte Voldemorts horcrux som finns i Tom Riddles dagbok att hamna i flickan Weasleys händer, placerad där av Lucius. Den finns i ett hemligt rum i Malfoys herrgård. Under mattan i någon av salarna finns det en hemlig lucka ner. Jag har fler saker att nämna om som du bör göra på kontoret i morgon. Först, arrestera Fudge för mutbrott, Malfoy har hållit honom välförsedd länge. Men det . . . . Föresten, vänta med det. Medan Barty är på jobbet, arrestera honom samtidigt som några aurorer — testade för ärlighet först, hämtar in Cruch junior, som finns dold hemma i bostaden. Fru Cruch dog på Azkaban med sin sons utseende. . . .

Flera omgångar med tidvändare senare hade Harry berättat allt han visste för Amelia.

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

**Kapitel 4 — D:B. Lucius Malfoy**

Det hade blivit _långa dagar_ för flera av aurorgrupperna. Först kallades de in en efter en till Ameila och Schaklebolt, där blev det lojalitetsförhör. När de hade tillräckligt många övergick de till parallella förhör. Efter bara ett par timmar hade Amelia städat i kåren. Nio av dem arresterades. Likaså plockades Macnair in, en grupp hämtade Cruch junior.

Harry avlägsnade sin _stasis maximus_ från Lucius Malfoy och han kunde då helas. Han blev något förargad att upptäcka den situation han befann sig i.

Stasisbesvärjelsen Harry hade använt var en modifiering han hade fått hjälp att utveckla i "_vid-behov-rummet_" under sina förberedelser för DA-mötena. Det som utmärkte den som _tveksam_ var att den var _lösenordsskyddad_, och byggde på ormmagi. Det var en av de absolut starkaste _stunners_ han hade hittat. Det var vara han själv och en förkroppsligad Voldemort som kunde häva den, annars höll den personen i djupaste dvala i ett till två år. Den var också en perfekt hjälp att hålla en dödligt sårad kamrat _vid liv_ tills helningshjälp kunde fås. Problemet var att varken helning eller något annat påverkade kroppen, inte ens en dödsförbannelse fungerade på den som var satt i stasis av den nivån.

Med anledning av att Cruch hade kunnat rymma med ministeriepersonals hjälp dömdes de alla till nu till dödsportalen. Lucius Malfoys namn fanns med bland de som dömdes till det.

En vecka hade det tagit, Albus som ålderman i rådet hade varit emot avrättningarna. Men Amelia hade lagt fram ett papper framför honom.

_Albus — sköt dig eller så hämtar vi in Snape också, vi har tillräckluiga bevis för att han ska tas med och med tanke på det du sa förra gången — så kommer du att fara med också, just nu gagnar det inte oss att du försvinner, men du sitter på mycket svag is nu. Du behövs där du är — just nu, tvinga mig inte att fälla dig. Jag har alla bevis jag behöver för det._

Varför förstod han när Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black förhördes. Amelia valde att undvika frågor som skulle visa att Albus visste om att Sirius var oskyldig. Albus märkte det också. Han förstod att det egentligen bara var en formsak för Amelia att tvinga ner honom.

James Evans var också med som agerande vid incidenten på Tre Kvastar. I protokollet talades det om att Kniven i bröstet på Malfoy inte hade dödat, men att det såg ut så bara därför att kniven delade ut en stasisbesvärjelse på offret just för att förhindra att den skulle döda.

Fudge skrev på dödsdomarna, innan han tvingades bort från sin tjänst, och fälldes för mutbrott. Med Fudge, och hans personliga stab av aurorer, vilka var bland de dömda, försvann större delen av Fudges personligt tillsatta medarbetare även från andra platser. Det visade sig att de flesta av dem var involverade med familjen Malfoy.

Albus hade frågat om James, och fick till svar att Herr Evans var invandrare, och trots sitt unga utseende var sjutton år gammal.

—

Harry hade besökt Gringotts några gånger, han hade lyckats skapa en brevadress för Harry Potter, och en för James Evans hos dem. I familjevalvet kunde han hämta en flerfunktionskoffert, den var utöver att enbart kunna förvara saker i även en mindre lägenhet, komplett med kök och sanitet. Den hade mängder med saker i instoppade i förvaringslådor och skåp, han hade inte gett sig tid att gå igenom allt, det skulle ta dagar, minst. Han hade också hittat ett magitält, fem rum och kök, medan det såg ut som ett ordinärt friluftstält utvändigt. Kofferten kunde han ha dold inomhus någonstans, men utomhus var ett tält det enda tänkbara.

Han hade också tagit med fyra trollspön. Ett vristband som hade en bra funktion, när han hade det på sig förändrades hans magiska signatur. Det var egentligen utrustning som enbart användes av _de onämnbara_. Naturligtvis skulle han ha svårt att förklara sig om han ertappas med vristbandet och de extra trollspöna. Men, Dumbledore, och andra, skulle inte kunna spåra honom, som Harry Potter, när han satte det på sig.

Griphook försåg Harry med en _dokumentportfölj_. Det var i den som hans brev senare skulle dyka upp, efter att de hade granskats för otrevligheter av Gringotts postavdelning. I ett av facken kunde han plocka fram pengar, det var en överdimensionerat stor plånbok, men den var mer för brev och övriga dokument. Det fanns en sak som Harry från början inte hade förstått att uppskatta, men började fundera i andra banor på när han läste igenom bruksanvisningen.

Kombinationslåset var mer för inre funktion än för säkerhet. Med de sex siffrorna fanns det en miljon olika kombinationer från 000000 till 999999. 48 av de kombinationerna öppnade väskans olika utrymmen.

I facket 457214 fanns två långpipga revolvrar, cal 45. Trummagasinet var utbytbart, och kunde innehålla standard blykulor, vilka alltid hade en tiondedel silver i yttersta lagret. Eller en form av anslagsdummys med en stunner på var projektil som aldrig trängde in där den träffade. De var för att kunna fälla motståndare utan att de tog allvarlig skada. Ännu en annan form var magiska granater. Där de träffade blev det en stor smäll och de gjorde ordentlig skada. Samtliga magasin var naturligtvis magiskt alltid återfyllande.

Med inställningen 421689 fanns också vapen, en automatpistol 9 mm. Till den fanns det 12 olika magasin, alla med magi som _tillverkade_ ny ammunition när de behövdes.

Var gång han öppnade väskan återställdes siffrorna till 000000, redan direkt när väskan öppnades. Därför var det omöjligt att kunna se vilka siffror som hade öppnat just till just det innehållet. Fack 'Noll' var ett mugglarneutralt fack. Vid mugglarnas flygplatskontroll syntes enbart det som fanns i fack 'Noll' vid elektronisk genomlysning.

—

Från början hade Harry tänkt _snofsa upp sig riktigt_, men han ändrade sig, visserligen skulle han ha kläder som passade, men han köpte flera uppsättningar begagnade kläder. Det skulle ge sken av att han hade haft dem en längre tid. Men han fyllde på med nya också, speciellt de han skulle ha när han idkade fysisk träning, eller klädde upp sig fint.

Magiska kontaktlinser, skaffade han i svartalvsgränden. Med deras hjälp kunde han se genom kläder egentligen såg han saker som doldes av kläder, knivar, trollspön och andra saker, dessutom antyddes magiska fält, varför personer som försökte göra sig osynliga syntes ändå, likaså skimrade en person som hade magisk förklädnad. De anpassade dessutom skärpan även om han använde glasögon trots att han hade linserna. Det hade bränt som eld under några sekunder medan de fäste sig på hornhinnan. Efter det behövdes det en speciell magisk besvärjelse för att ta bort dem. Det som hade avgjort för Harry att köpa dem var deras förmåga att ändra hans ögonfärg. Nu kunde han ha sina gröna Harry Potter ögon tillsammans med glasögonen, eller skifta till bruna och vara James Evans utan glasögon. Eller en del andra färger om han så ville.

—

"Winky!" Sa Harry och tänkte på den Winky som tappade sin familj.

"Vem kallar på Winky?"

"Hej Winky, hur är det hemma hos din familj. Kommer du att ens ha en familj, eller är du ledig, jag behöver en alv som är intresserad av att hjälpa mig."

"Winky är inte glad, Winkys familj är . . . är indisponibel, men Winky har en familj, bäste herr Sir."

"Okej Winky, blir du ledig och vill vara hos mig så säg bara till, Jag är Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? Sir? Vill Harry Potter att Winky ska tjäna Harry Potter Sir. Gärna — när jag blir fri, Sir."

"Tack Winky. Jag ser fram emot det. Ta nu hand om din familjs hus."

"Ja Sir." Med det försvann hon.

—

Tiden fram till 1.a september hade varit jobbig, dels skulle han ge sken av att finnas hos Dursley's och därför var han dit _på besök_ oftare än han hade tänkt. Men både Petunia och Vernon hade börjat förstå att det fanns orsak att vara försiktig med att avskärma sig från _Potter_.

Harry hade kommit överens med Sirius om att de inte skulle bo tillsammans, Sirius behövde tid på sig efter sina år i Azkaban, och Harry skulle låta det se ut som att han _trivdes_ hos Dursley's.

Han log invärtes när han och Sirius hade besökt Petunia, och Harry och Petunia hade spelat med att även Sirius måste förstå att Harry måste finnas hos Dursleys. Men att han kunde _komma ifrån_ ibland. Och att det var viktigt att Sirius _INTE_, besökte Dursleys, det kunde leda _den andra sidan_ till var Harry fanns.

Harry hade varit tvungen att berätta för Petunia att det hade hänt så mycket oförutsett sedan han lämnade dem, och att den nya överenskommelsen med Sirius hade varit nödvändig. Harry hade hittat ett flertal platser han alternerade mellan.

—

Harry lämnade Sirius för att gå igenom barriären till plattform 9 och ¾. Han hade varit ute i god tid så han fann snart en ledig kupé. För att inte behöva bry sig senare så bytte han redan nu om till Hogwartsuniformen, varpå han satte sig att läsa.

Han hade naturligtvis fyllt på sin koffert med alla årskursernas läroböcker, för alla ämnen. Utöver dem hade han fyllt på med "_Vägen till att lyckas med trolldrycker_" Av Horace Slughorn och "_Är dina tankar bara dina egna?_" Av Torvald Wrinback. En bokserie om 12 böcker, han var glad att han hade hittat dem. "_Tusen sätt att inte förlora ditt liv_" av Alastor Moody. Dessutom hade han sett att Koffertens bokhyllor var väl försedda med _gamla fina_ böcker, han visste också att några av dem inte ens fanns i den spärrade avdelningen av skolans bibliotek.

Det som han ändå såg mest nytta av var ett _kopieringsset_, en hel låda full med förkrympta böcker med tomma boksidor av standardformat. Bläck, kolpulver, lim, bladguld och bladsilver, flera flaskor med fix och framkallning. Allt som behövdes för att komma förbi även de mest sofistikierade antikopieringsbesvärjelserna. Alla böckerna i Kofferten var nu kopior, och deras förlagor fanns i familjevalvets avdelning för böcker. Alla böckerna hade dessutom familjen Potters vapensköld på både bokrygg och pärmens framsida.

Och nu läste han "_333 Okända sätt att använda runor_" Av Margret Falstaff i samarbete med Gregor Smith. En vägledning in i världen bakom runorna och _orchininskrift_ förklarad av Nikolaj Jadrintsevs, och Vasilij Radlov med tolkning av Vilhelm Thomsen. Med inspiration av _Runic inscription in Sweden_ med orginaltiteln Svenska Runskrifter av Erik Brate.

Medan han läste lät han sina tankar flyga fritt, och en tanke föll honom in. Ett set med runor som förvirrade, om han skaffade glasögon som hade en lätt reflekterande yta, och om han lät ett ytterst tunt lager silver finnas på utsidan av glasögonens linser. Satte han sedan de runorna han just hade läst om på _utsidan_ då skulle den som använde tankespaning få det roligt. Det skulle bli ett projekt att lösa under resan.

Allt gick snabbare än han hade kunnat tro, och medan han lät silver från en silversikel lägga sig i ett mycket tunt skikt styrde han aningen mer för att forma runorna, som han sedan satte energi på. Sen skulle det bara bli att vänta. Han övervägde även ytterligare en sak, att _sälja_ glasögon som hindrade tankespejare.

Utan att det hade stört honom hade kupén fyllts på med ytterligare personer. När han tittade upp såg han först bara en massa hår, men snart såg han även ansiktet bakom håret, när hon rätade upp sig. Hermione Granger satt mitt emot honom.

"Hej, hoppas jag inte störde, du såg ut att vara så inne i din syssla så att vi inte ville störa dig, men den här kupén såg ut att vara den enda som inte var belamrad, så vi hoppas du inte misstycker att vi trängde oss in här. Jag är Hermione Granger."

"Hannah Abbot, och hon här är Susan Bones" Sa Hannah.

"Hai, Jag är Harry, jag var lite inne i det jag höll på med, men nu är jag klar med det. Så ni är förstaårselever?"

"Ja, vilket år går du i?" Frågade Hermione.

"Ska börja i första, men jag har haft lite tid att läsa, så jag satt å lagade mina glasögon. Så satte jag på lite skydd på dem, läste om några runor i den här boken, så jag tänkte försöka."

—

Samtalet efter det fortsatte mest mellan Susan och Hannah, medan både Hermione och Harry läste i sina böcker. Inom sig satt Harry och väntade på Dracos entré. Och innan han visste ordet av så hade de anlänt till Hogsmeade, utan att Draco hade synts.

Efter ännu en båttur, och att ännu en gång höra Minervas förklaring om husen och efter att ha lyssnat på sorteringshattens sång blev det ånyo sortering, och Harry gav dem före honom bara lite uppmärksamhet. Draco fanns i gruppen och han blev i Slytherin naturligtvis. I övrigt hände inget dramatiskt förrän det var hans tur.

"Harry Potter."

— _Ah – Potter, VA? — du har varit här förut. Okej , tillbaks till Gryffarna?_

— Nej, inte den här gången, jag funderar på att revoltera ormarna. Jag tror det skulle passa nu.

— _ja, varför inte. Du är samma som sis. . . nä inte riktigt ser jag du har förändrat dig, jag ser spåren men utan att jag har läst dig förut läser jag i dig hur jag såg dig då. Du har inte samma tydliga inriktning till Slytherins nu som tidigare, men på något sätt passar du bättre där nu, än förra gången. Så må det bli_ "SLYTHERIN".

Och sorlet tystnade i hela salen, men kunde höra dammet när det föll och träffade golvet.

—

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

**Kapitel 5 — D:B**

Harry tittade sig runt i salen och släntrade sakta iväg till Slytherins bord. Han såg också protesterna i ögonen på rektorn, jo han hade förstått att Harry Potter naturligtvis borde vara i Gryffindors elevhem. Men det kunde bli intressant att se Snapes reaktion.

Naturligtvis blev det reaktioner. Han kunde höra Ronald Weasleys grymtande över _hur_ han nu skulle kunna bli _vän_ med Potter. Allt mer började Harry förstå hur saker hängde ihop. Förra gången fanns familjen Weasley så lägligt _just där han behövde dem_. Då hade det blivit naturligt att bli på vänskaplig basis med Ronald Weasley, nu låg saken i andra händer, hans egna.

Harry visste att flera av hans elevkollegor hade blivit drabbade av sorg. Det satte sordin på mångas sinnelag. Harry var glad för att Draco inte längre kunde förlita sig på sin far, det hade varit så tråkigt att höra på honom förra gången.

Naturligtvis fanns det en del av dem som visade sina hatiska blickar när de tittade mot honom. Men de höll tyst, och Harry höll tyst. Det skulle bli ett maktspel förstod han, en förstaårselev utmanar inte ett helt hus, det måste ske med list.

Efter att rektorn hade presenterat lärarna, och alla hade ätit och förmaningstalet var över och eleverna gick till sitt, samlade försteprefekten alla nya i dagrummet.

"Välkomna till Hogwarts och till Slytherins elevhus. Vad ni än gör utanför vårt eget elevhus — tala aldrig illa om någon annan härifrån. Har ni dispyter, sköt dem här inne. Den som utanför våra egna områden riktar agg mot en annan härifrån får räkna med att bli utfryst, det innebär att inte heller få vara med på våra interna lektioner, eller delta i våra gemensamma förbrödringar. **Förstått**?"

Alla nickade, Harry likaså.

"Bra, årsklasserna över tredje har enkelrum, de tre första har grupprum med två till fyra i vardera, men när det inte är fler än vi är nu kommer några av er att kunna ha enkelrum redan nu. På flickornas sida räcker det med enkelrum till er alla, är det någon som speciellt önskar enkelrum, så finns det flera olika sätt att välja ut de som är värdig det. Det ena är att de som insisterar på det duellerar om saken. Ett annat är att ni presenterar era skäl för vår grundare, tavlan av honom alltså, så avgör han. Hur många av er insisterar på enkelrum, det finns möjlighet för två."

Harry räckte upp handen likaså gjorde Draco, Theodore, Blaise och Vincent.

"Ah – fem av er insisterar på ett av två enkelrum. Intressant. Lyft höger hand för duell, vänster hand för tavlan."

Harry lyfte båda. Draco höger, Theodore och Blaise vänster, Vincent tvekade att lyfta någon av dem tills han slutligen lyfte sin högra.

"Hugget som stucket mellan duell och tavla, Potter, du lyfte båda, varför?"

"Mig spelar det ingen roll, egentligen borde jag rösta på duell, då jag tror att jag skulle vinna lätt över de andra fyra samtidigt, men tavlan kan vara en intressant manöver."

"Du är självsäker på dig, hmm — duell, vi har några tillfällen där vi har interna _vänskapliga_ dueller inom vårt elevhem. Normalt är det endast för tredje klass och uppåt, är du intresserad?"

"JAPP."

"Okej då — tavlan. En kommer med mig till tavlan, ni övriga väntar här på er tur. Potter, du som var så stöddig börjar, kom med här."

"Mäkteige Salazar Vi ber att få hänskjuta ett beslut till dig, vi har fem pojkar som vill ha enkelrum, och vi har möjlighet till två. Får vi låta dig bestämma vilka två som ska få den äran?"

"Ja, vilka är era skäl. Är du först unge vän — vem är du?"

"Jag är Harry Potter, den som påstås ha hejdat framfarten av Voldemort, han som hette Tom Riddle medan han var i detta hus. Han var en skam för ditt hus, han hånade, torterade och dödade de som misshagade honom, första generationens magikunniga lika mycket som de med sekler av generationer som kunniga. Han vars far var en enkel omagisk bonde, som hans mor fick till brudsäng med hjälp av en kärleksdrog. Han som sedan dödade sin fader, och många andra — I DITT namn. Han påstod sig vara arvtagare till dig, medan han i själva verket var avkomma av inavel och trolldrycksvåldtäkt på en mugglare." - - - (ormtungeprat) - - - "_Jag Harry Potter, anser mig tillräckligt ambitiös och slug för att ha en rättmätlig plats här. Tyvärr måste jag döda din basilisk, på grund av att Tom Riddle har andra planer för den, och alierade sig med den för omkring 50 år sedan. Om du inte kan hjälpa mig att ge den ett kommando den känner igen från dig." - - - _(normalt tal) "Det Salazar är mina skäl."

"Jag har hört dina ord, och jag vill tala mer med dig senare, låt nu nästa komma fram."

Efter Harry skulle Draco framföra sina skäl, sedan Blaise, Theodore och slutligen Vincent.

"Då har alla framfört sina skäl, låt oss alla nu höra vår värds beslut." Alla de gick alla närmare, även flickorna var med nu.

"Först vill jag hälsa er alla välkomna hit, och jag vill ha ett långt samtal med var och en av er den närmaste tiden. Först tar vi itu med rumsförsdelningen. Harry Potter, du ska inte använda ett enkelrum, du ska använda lägenheten som är bakom denna tavla. Du är den som ska bära min fana när vårt elevhem ska representeras. Enekrummen tilldelas Blaise Zabini och Theodore Nott. När det är dags för att gå till sängs, Potter, då kommer du tillbaks hit."

"Ja Sir." Svarade Harry.

Efter det presenterade husföreståndaren Severus Snape sig.

"Välkomna till mitt elevhus, den av er som skämmer ut oss har jag speciella regler för. Likaså premieras de som ger oss fördelar över de övriga. Har ni interna saker ni behöver göra upp, kom till mig med dem. JAG, är den som avgör vad ni får och inte får göra med andra. Vi har extra trolldrycksövningar, tre kvällar i veckan, vanligen gör vi det som sjukavdelningen behöver, St Mungos är också en kund till oss. Jag hörde att vår _kändis_ lyckades charma vår grundare så att han fick använda lägenheten, det är första gången på trehundratrettio år. Potter, vad du än gör, se till att du är värdig det. Jag kan inte hindra det, men jag kan kasta ut dig ur elevhuset, och med det från Hogwarts, om du på minsta sätt ger mig orsak till det. **FÖRSTÅTT?**"

"Ja, det är uppfattat — Sir."

Samtidigt med det uppfattade Harry hur Snape trängde in mot hans medvetande. Utan att han själv hade funderat över lektionerna, — de så kallade lektionerna, han mindes dem väl, men nu blev det annat, Harry märkte hur allt var ELD, flammor av eld mellan honom själv och Snapes ögon, det upphörde lika plötsligt som det började. Han såg i ögonvrån hus Snape skakade sig tillbaks till _nuet_.

"Här, läs på det här innan ni somnar, det är frågor för morgondagens lektioner, ni gör bäst i att kunna svara — om, frågan går till er. God natt".

—

Snape höll en förvånansvärt låg profil, Harry hade väntat att få spydigheter på löpande band, men tydligen var det en regel att hålla sams inom elevhemmet. Att han hade tilldelats lägenheten av Salazar Slytherin själv kanske avgjorde också, åtminstone ingav det respekt i alla övriga elever i huset.

Lägenheten var bättre än han någonsin kunnat ana. Ett litet pentry så han själv kunde göra det han ville — om han villa göra något eget, en matsal med ett stort bord som kunde ta minst 20 personer. Ett sovrum med en stor säng, och anslutande badrum. Ännu ett sovrum som kunde ha fyra gäster, även den med angränsande badrum. Ett arbetsrum, med flera välfyllda bokhyllor i det rummet fanns ännu ett porträtt av Salazar, ett rum som tydligt kunde användas för att träna utövande av magi. Ett rum bar tydliga spår av trolldryckstillverkning, och skulle med lätthet kunna uppdateras till ett modernt lab. Till det fanns det ytterligare fyra rum som inte var inredda. Men först kom han in i ett allrum, som hade flera sittgrupper med bord soffor och fåtöljer. De flesta rummen hade antingen en öppen spis eller en stenkamin.

—

Redan på fredag, den sjätte kom en grupp om tolv aurorer till Hogwarts lagom till Lunch. Efter lunchen såg de aldrig Quirrell. Två aurorer delade på lärartjänsten han hade haft. Inget sades heller om orsaken att han försvann.

Visst hade det varit stökigt, men det blev inte bättre av att några av Gryffindors elever verkade ha slagit sig ihop för att göra livet surt för Harry, och de övriga i Slytherin. Slutligen gav Harry upp och vände sig till Snape.

"Professor, de där löjliga i Gryffindor som tror de är förmer än oss andra, de har retat upp mig tillräckligt för att jag snart exploderar om jag inte får _bita tillbaks_, och gör jag det kommer det att märkas. Jag ber om tillåtelse att få _göra något åt saken._"

"Göra vad?"

"Tillräkligt för att det ska märkas. Helst kännas en tid, men absolut ska de få skämmas inför andra, inte för något andra har gjort, utan för vad de själva gör, eller inte kan - som de borde kunna."

"Gott — det här är en tidvändare, du får använda den denna vecka. Du får inte skada dem permanent bara deras förödmjukning får vara beständig. Det du gör, måste du kunna hålla dig undan från att ertappas med, med tidvändaren kan du se till att samtidigt som _de sakerna händer_ finns du där många andra kan se dig. Skulle du avslöjas med den tingesten, så känner jag intet till om den, och du kan räkna med att lämna Hogwarts samma dag. Förstått?"

"Ja Sir."

"Bra — ett varv är en timme, och aldrig mer än åtta varv — om du vill överleva."

"Tack Sir."

—

Harry var förbluffad, inte nog med att han hade fått stöd, han hade fått ett otroligt stöd.

Ronald Weasley och Seamus Finnigan gick båda omkring med _åsneöron och åsnesvans_ resten av den veckan. Allt som oftast kunde deras genomskärande skriande läte höras genom korridorerna.

—

En tanke slog Harry, något han hade tänkt på under sommaren men det hade så när fallit i glömska. _Kartan_, kartan som hans far hade varit med om att skapa. Tvillingarna var nu i sin tredje klass, de hade inte hittat den förrän i sin tredje klass, därför var det perfekt att _hitta_ den nu, före dem.

Han spanade in på Filch, och noterade när han lämnade sitt rum, sedan höll han reda på när han återvände. Med det visste Harry hur lång tid han hade på sig. Med det så var den operationen avklarad. Tidvändaren hade verkligen varit en present, även om det bara var ett tillfälligt lån.

—

"Inte permanent, sa jag." Sa Snape en kväll fyra dagar efter att Harry hade satt åsneöron på dem.

"Nej, Sir. Det är inte _permanent_, men det bör släppa på söndag kväll. Efter det kommer de att ha intermittenta _återfall_, som varar bara några minuter åt gången, veckan efter, sen är det över."

"Bra. — Säg Potter, jag hörde av Blank att du talade _ormtungetal_ med porträttet av Salazar. Och att du blev inbjuden till deras duellklubb. Är du bra, vill du ha extra träning?"

"Tack gärna, Sir. Jag lärde mig förut att jag kan tala med ormar, och jag läste i boken om Hogwarts att Salazar Slytherin kan det, så eftersom vi skulle visa oss värdiga enkelrum, så talade jag så med honom, han verkade uppskatta det. Och duell, jo jag tror jag är över medel — i min klass. Sir."

"Okej, tisdag och fredag kväll. Det är då duellgruppen har sina träffar, och jag brukar inte vara med så ofta, men det händer ibland. Jag tar några prövningsdueller med dig då, så kan jag se vad jag ska göra med dig."

"Tack Sir."

"Se till att inte släpa efter i andra ämnen bara. Jag har hört att du ligger bland de tre främsta i alla klasser sammantaget, och i topp i många."

"Tack Sir, jag har lätt att lära, och jag läser gärna en bit före lektionerna. Det verkar ge resultat. Är det tillåtet att fråga varför Quirrell slutade så plötsligt?"

"Hans förutsättningar var inte vad som förväntades av honom. Dessutom hade han något otalt med ministeriet tydligen."

"Okej, jag gilla han inge vidare, vi hade visserligen bara en lektion med honom — men han, han . . . det är svårt att beskriva, han kändes _farlig_, trots att han Quirrell alltså, i sig själv inte verkade kunna skada en fluga ens. Jag fick en olustig känsla i mig när han stirrade på mig. Så jag är i vart fall glad att han försvann."

"Se till att läsa igenom för morgondagens lektioner nu. God natt Potter."

—

Harry var glad att saker hade ändrats, nu fick han se hur det _borde ha varit_ på Hogwarts när han gick först. Det hade naturligtvis stor betydelse att de värsta dödsätarbarnen hade mist sina stöttepelare. Dumbledore hade blivit tvungen att vara försiktig med hur han agerade. Han hade nu _bevisligen_ anställt en lärare med Voldemort i sig. Det borde han ha kunnat se själv.

Tack vare postportföljen Harry hade fått, nåja — fått möjlighet att _köpa_, av Gringotts kunde han ta emot post på ett säkert sätt. Ändå hade Amelia valt att skriva i sifferkod när hon skrev till Harry.

—

45781 26498 14325 56475 12436

48264 84625 49623 24518 96884

12476 . . . . .

—

Efter att Harry hade subtraherat talen i brevet med talen i hans eget häfte och sedan bytt ut alla resultaten mot bokstäver och övriga tecken från en standardtabell, fick han äntligen fram budskapet.

—

_Bäste Harry _

_Som du säkert märkte tog vi hand om Quirrell. Han gick inte att rädda. Voldemorts ande hade varit i honom för länge och skadat Quirrells inre för mycket. Han skulle inte ha överlevt ett helt år på egen hand. Jag antar att det var den tiden V. behövde för att göra något._

_Quirrell dog i häktet med ett fruktansvärt skrii, som fick många av oss att rysa, när Voldemorts ande valde att lämna honom och oss. Det kanske har en viss betydelse att han hade utsatts för en dubbel dos av sanningsserum._

_Rensningen i Malfoys herrgård gav det resultat du förutspådde, och tack vare din varning om vad det egentligen var är det nu förstört._

_När Black gick igenom saker i sitt hem hittade han ett föremål han bad oss komma och titta närmare på. Han hade varit med att identifiera dagboken, och han fick samma resultat från en sak i hans hem. Han hade rätt, och även det föremålet är förstört. Med det som ledning kan vi anta att vi har fler föremål att söka._

_Typen av föremål, säger att det inte borde finnas fler när två har hittats, då inser vi att talen 3, 5 och 7 är signifikanta, inser vi att det möjligen finns fler._

_Herr Black återhämtar sig bra, han ber mig framföra hans hälsningar._

_Allt väl, önskar dig det bästa._

_Amelia_

—

Det var skönt för honom att få besked. Harry hade funderat länge när Amelia erbjöd honom status av _auror med särskilt uppdrag_. Egentligen var han hennes hemliga agent, med betoning på _hemlig_, han kunde alltså inte visa öppet någonsin att han hade den tjänsten för då upphörde den, genom att hemligheten inte längre var hemlig.

Amelia hade städat så ordentligt på ministeriet _tack vare_ honom, att hon ville visa sin tacksamhet för det, och genom att Harry var hennes agent kunde hon informera honom om saker som hände, likaså kunde hon brevväxla hemliga meddelanden med honom. Andra aurorer kunde se meddelanden som kom, och om de inte var hemliga, så var de i princip öppet för alla andra att läsa _tjänstemeddelanden_. Hemliga meddelanden däremot, förblev hemliga och _privata_.

Hans egen bok med siffror fanns enbart i två exemplar. När han eller Amelia skrev så skrev de först _som vanligt_, därefter bytte se ut alla mellanslag mot bokstavskombinationen QQA, och QQB alternativt QQC för punkt och komma. Efter det översattes alla bokstäverna enligt en _standardmall_ till tvåställiga siffror.

Efter det användes mappen _COD AGENT BORELIS_. Med den adderades samtliga sifferpar med sifferparen som fanns i den mappen. Blev det över hundra togs extrasiffran bort. Efter det skrevs resultatet i femställiga siffergrupper, där femte siffran representerade entalet av summan av de först fyra. Det var det meddelande som sändes. Att sifferhanteringen kunde ske med hjälp av magi underlättade både skrivandet, och återställandet.

—

Tavlan av Salazar hade begärt att de skulle göra ett besök i _Salazars hemliga kammare_. Snape skulle vara med. För att inte riskera något hade de bundit fast sig med rep, som skulle dra dem därifrån på ett givet kommando. Dessutom skulle de finnas bakom tavlan av Salazar som först skulle samtala med _Zzonni_ som basilisken hette.

Tusen år av ensamhet, med endast marginella besök kan leda till leda, för den mest uthållige. Efter en stunds konfererande mellan Zzonni och Salazar lade sig Zzonni ned för sin slutliga vila. Salazar talade sedan till Snape och Potter.

"Ingen rör Zzonni de närmaste tre åren. Hon måste få tid att finna sin frid, efter det är hennes skinn till dig Harry Potter, ta sedan rätt på det ni vill av kadavret efter att den tiden har förflutit. När den tiden är förbi skall jag visa dig en del intressanta saker här nere. Men till dess skall ingen störa friden här. Ta mig nu tillbaks."

—

Harry funderade på hur sakerna skulle utveckla sig stenen fanns där, eller om den skulle läggas ut först efter jul. Så kom han på, _fars osynlighetsmanetel_. Den skulle komma som julgåva från Dumbledore, han skulle få tid att fixa det.

Harry hade svårt att förlika sig med Draco, och många andra, men genom att tavlan av grundaren till deras hus hade givit Potter, lägenheten, som ingen annan än Snape hade vetat om, hade det fått vissa lojaliteter att vackla.

Harry själv gjorde inte mycket väsen av sig, annat än att han höll sig bland de tre främsta i alla klasserna, och i Slytherins duellklubb. Dessutom tillbringade han den mesta _fritiden_ i specialrummet, han hade använt för DA, i den förra tillvaron.

Böcker som annars fanns endast i rektorns privata bokhylla eller i andra svåråtkomliga gömmor, kunde lätt beställas fram, och därmed kunde de kopieras. Det han beställde fram kunde han inte ta med ut, men han kunde ta med sin koffert, och använda sin kopieringsutrustning. Med det utökade han sin samling av speciella böcker.

I duellklubben höll han _jämna steg_ med fjärde årskursen redan tidigt, för att i slutet av november vara jämna med de bättre i avgångsklassen. Sådant gav respekt, det gav också vissa farhågor, därför fanns han nu inne på Severus Snapes kontor.

"Harry Potter, du har visat i duellklubben att du är duktig, avsevärt mer framgångsrik, än som är bra för din ålder. Vad har du för framtidsplaner?"

"Sir. Det finns de som menar att Voldemort, inte är slutgiltigt borta. Eftersom han försvann förra gången han angrep mig kommer han att söka _rätta till_ det misstaget. Mina framtidsplaner är att överleva även nästa möte med honom, utan att underordna mig eller alliera mig med honom, inte avser jag ersätta honom heller. Fast, kanske jag skulle göra det och rätta till en del saker som är snett. Men jag kanske kan rätta till det _politiskt_, när jag är äldre."

"Har du någon önskan att bestämma över andra?"

"I valet att göra som andra beordrar mig, eller att beordra andra, så är det nog lättare att inte behöva känna sig hunsad av andra. Däremot har jag inget behov att förtrycka andra. Ge tillbaks, för en oförrätt är en sak, eller dela ut några åsneöron, till de som gjort sig förtjänta av dem är jag ok med. Hur så? Sir."

"Styrka, ger makt, och makt är lätt att missbruka."

"Sir — utan att vilja kasta sten, men hur hanterar professorn, elever från andra hus? Är inte det en form av maktmissbruk — Sir?"

"Ifrågasätt inte mina motiv. Ta den tillsägelsen som en varning."

"Sir — de andra eleverna betalar också för en korrekt utbildning, ditt jobb är att ge eleverna det de betalar för. Det finns tre hus ytterliagre. För att komma in på aurortjänst behövs betyg på nivån N.E.W.T. Hur många från de andra husen kommer i fråga för det. Med ditt sätt i klassen styr du framtida aurorer att vara från det här huset som är överrepresenterad i Voldemorts kretsar. Sir." Snape blev så förvånad att han bara satt med öppen mun, och Harry fortsatte.

"Vi två har att välja på, endera öppen fiendskap, eller allians. Jag har mer än halva huset på min sida nu. Väljer de att alliera sig med mig, då _ska_ de ta avstånd från Voldemorts gäng, och de vet de. Jag har läst gamla handlingar från 1981, Karkaroff, nämnde _ditt namn_, som en av de i Voldemorts led. Du räddades av Dumbledore då. Det betyder att endera allierar du dig med mig, eller så står vi på olika sidor i det kommande kriget."

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Tillräckligt för att jag förstår att jag måste kunna försvara mig själv, och ju fler som är på min sida — ju färre måste jag slåss mot. Endera är jag här, och lär mig, eller så ser jag till att lära mig på annat sätt. Allians eller?"

"Jag har allians med rektor Dumbledore. Det ställer oss på samma sida i striden."

"Nej, du är inte allierad med Dumbledore, du har ställt dig i hans tjänst, liksom i Voldemorts. Du rapporterar till Dumbledore om mig nu, och du kommer att rapportera om mig till Voldemort när han kommer tillbaks. Det innebär att du är _mot mig_, då en del av det är saker jag vill hålla för mig själv. Jag har Voldemort som fiende, frågan är om du också har det. Jag har fler att vara skygg för än Voldemorts anhängare. Dumbledores och hans lilla fågelklubb litar jag inte på heller. Allt som görs för _den goda sakens skull_, behöver inte vara för _allas bästa_. Än mindre för _MITT_ bästa. Sir."

"VAD ÄR DET DU INSINUERAR — Litar du inte på rektor Dumbledore?"

"NEJ."

"Varför?"

"Tänk efter — vem var den dödsätare _du såg_ hos Voldemort? — Peter Pettigrew eller Sirius Black? Sirius sattes på Azkaban, utan rättegång, av Albus Dumbledore. Så — nej, jag litar inte på Dumbledore."

"Och?"

"Och — vadå?"

"Och vad tänker du göra åt det?"

"Söka egna att alliera mig med. Det finns ett löfte, en ED — jag vill ha av dem som allierar sig med mig."

"Och det är?"

"Att inte planera saker som medför olycka eller död för mig eller mina vänner och allierade. Att inte någonsin förfalla till att njuta av att döda någon, i strid, självförsvar eller vid eget angrepp mot kända dödsätare. Samt att skydda andra."

"Det betyder att du kan vända dig mot ministeriet, om du deklarerar dem som fiender."

"Jag tänker försvara mig mot alla som angriper mig, och eller mina vänner och allierade. Däremot, tänker jag inte skydda brottslingar. Men ministeriets aurorkår har tydligen haft lite _gallring_ jag läste om det i The Profet nyligen. Så det är tydligen på väg att rehabilitera sig."

"Du är 11 år, vad tror du att du kan åstadkomma, komma här och ställa krav. Nej, tona du ner ett par steg, medan du kan."

"Jag förstår, tråkigt att du har den uppfattningen, men det är väl inget jag kan göra något åt. Får jag gå tillbaks nu?"

"Ja — gå till baks — jag vill inte se dig mer."

"Tack." Sa Harry, och log. '_Det ska bli intressant_'.

—

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

**Kapitel 6 — D:B**

Samma natt flyttade Harry _officiellt_ ut från Slytherins lägenhet. Men i verkligheten hade Harry redan haft en överläggning med sin _rätte_ husföreståndare. Alla grundarna hade sina egna lägenheter och alla hade ett antal olika möjligheter till att komma in och ut ur dem. Salazars lägenhet hade dels en egen ingång från utsidan av själva slottet, dessutom hade den fyra andra anslutningar runt om inne på Hogwarts, så han kunde fortsätta att bo i lägenheten, och han hade Salazars stöd.

Winky hade kommit till honom, och installerat sig med honom. Han åt inga fler måltider i stora salen, men han var med på alla lektioner _utom_ de som Snape hade. Och när han rörde sig i korridorerna använde han någon av maskeringsbesvärjelserna, ofta lät sitt hår få en klarröd färg och manteln fick Gryffindors markeringar. Han hade dessutom hunnit öva en hel del på att byta skepnad till andra. Han hade redan tidigt insett behovet att snabbt kunna se annorlunda ut. Polyjuice var en lösning, det hade kostat honom åtskilligt när han hade köpt upp ett litet lager, men så snart han fanns på Hogwarts hade han börjat tillverka eget i labbet i lägenheten.

Han hade också utsökta möjligheter att samla hårstrån och innan han hade lagt sig att sova brukade han ta en dos just för att _lära känna_ någon av sina huskamrater. Med den hjälpen hade han sedan med sin inre ganska svaga förmåga tränat upp sig, och med träning kom framgång. Han kunde visserligen ändra sig till några från andra hus också, men hans klädsel hörde hemma i Slytherin, därför var det lättast att imitera någon av sina forna husfränder. Något de inte hade minsta aning om att han sysslade med.

Fredag kväll en vecka senare kom Snape inrusande på Slytherins dagrum.

"Är det någon som har sett Potter de senaste dagarna?"

"Ja. Han är med på alla lektioner utom trolldrykslektionerna."

"Jag menar HÄR! Här inne."

"Nej, porträttet av Salazar säger att han har flyttat ut."

"Det kan han väl inte ha gjort, någonstans måste han ju sova, och äta. Jag har inte sett honom i matsalen, har _någon_ sett honom i matsalen, de senaste dagarna?"

Alla ruskade på huvudet.

"Säg till honom att han ska infinna sig på mitt kontor — så snart som möjligt."

"JA Sir." Svarade alla i kör.

—

Det var på måndagens första lektion, förvandlingskonst med professor McGonagall, som Draco lutade sig fram emot Harry.

"Potter, professor Snape beordrade oss att säga till dig att du skulle till hans kontor _så snart som möjligt_. Han lät ganska angelägen. Vad har du gjort?"

"Flyttat ut, det sista han sa till mig var '_jag vill inte se dig mer_' så jag bara uppfyller hans begäran. Och det tänker jag fortsätta med." Sa Harry med låg stämma till Draco och reste sig upp.

"Professor McGonagall, till dig i egenskap av biträdande rektor för Hogwarts begär jag, att officiellt frigöras från elevhuset Slytherin. Vår elevhusförestånade sa till mig, jag citerar '_jag vill inte se dig mer_'. Med tanke på den historik professor Snape har gentemot min fader, och den sida min far och mor hade under striderna med Voldemort, och vilken sida professor Snape faktiskt har i sitt bagage, ser jag att den bästa lösningen är att jag hörsammar hans begäran. I nästan två veckor har jag nu klarat mig utan att behöva gå ner till ormhålan. Jag ser endast två lösningar för mig, endera går jag kvar här på Hogwarts, utan att behöva konfronteras med professor Snape, eller så måste jag hitta en annan lösning för min fortsatta utbildning. Och, skulle rektorn komma och hävda vad _jag måste göra_, så tala om att han inte är min målsman. Jag ser helst att jag får min begäran bifallen nu."

Naturligtvis blev det helt tyst i lokalen. Ron Weasly vädrare skandal och sa högt i riktning mot Harry.

"Grattis Potter, du har insett vad . . ."

"WEASLEY — Vad tror du att du har med det att göra? Änga du mer tid åt att sköta dig så slipper du skicka dina husfränder gråtande ifrån dig."

"Det där var inte nödvändigt Potter fem poäng från Slytherin."

"Det professor, ser jag som en demonstration på att min begäran inte bifalls. Det gör att jag genast lämnar Hogwarts. ADJÖ."

Sa Harry och innan någon hann fatta något hade han stängt dörren bakom sig. Skyndsamt tog han sig till lägenheten. Så skrev han ett brev till Sirius, och berättade vad han hade _ställt till med_. Och vad han förväntade sig för resultat. Nästa brev skrev han till rektorn.

—

Förvånad blev Albus när han läste brevet tillsammans med Minerva och Snape.

_Bäste herr Dumbledore._

_Efter att jag har tagit del av några handlingar i mitt familjevalv, saknar jag min fars osynlighetsmantel. Och jag har anledning att anta att den finns hos dig. Vänligen sänd den till mitt valv hos Gringotts — snarast._

_Din trolldryckstillverkningsövervakningsassistent, proklamerade till mig att '__**jag vill inte se dig mer**__' det föranledde mig att flytta ut därifrån._

_Likaså måste jag hålla mig borta från 'de riktiga' lektionerna vi i vårt hus får enskilt med honom, liksom hans schemalagda timmar där han hånar och förolämpar de flesta elever som inte hör hemma i huset han själv är föreståndare för, som alltså inte är lektioner utan enskilt arbete utifrån ett inte alltid komplett recept på griffeltavlan, medan han själv uppträder som störande element och utan att ge minsta hjälp, till dem som behöver det._

—

_Vad jag tycker om märkta dödsätare bör du förstå med tanke på min bakgrund. Att du i Hogwarts pådyvlar oss elever en dödsätare, och — ja jag vet, Voldemort i en gästkropp. Visserligen kom aurorerna på det i tid för att något allvarligt, som exempelvis att han skulle ha stulit Flamel's sten, kunde hända._

_Hinderbanan var ju banal. Den trehövdade hunden sover så sött, bara men spelar en vaggvisa för den. Stryparfikusen backar undan för eld, och att ta rätt nyckel, var ju enkelt, kan du inte flyga så använd eld eller skärbesvärjelser på dess vingar, och den faller ner till din väntande hand. Lättast är det dock att fånga den med en besvärjelse som skapar en håv, då förblir den oskadd._

_Lite besvärligare var det att spela schack utan att se pjäserna uppifrån, men det löser man med hot att spränga bort dem. När de förstår att man verkligen menar allvar med att spränga bort dem, blir de verkligt lydiga, och flyttar sig undan, utan att bry sig om spelets regler för deras förflyttning._

_Såå — du fick ingen annan att hantera ett troll efter att din lärare som hade Voldemorts som parasit försvann. Rebusar, för att hitta rätt trolldryck — när det finns besvärjelser som gör att det går att gå genom utan att ens känna minsta värme från elden. Föresten, det finns dem som inte påverkas av eld av andra orsaker, hade du tänkt på det?_

_När hade du tänkt placera __**ditt hinder**__ som avslutning? Jag kunde ha haft användning för den där stenen. Den skulle ju vara ju där — just för min skull, eller hur? Hade du ens tänkt sätta __**rätt**__ sten där?_

—

_Men det där var bara ett sidospår. Snape begärde alltså att han inte ville se mig mer — och med hans position som elevhusföreståndare är jag TVUNGEN att lyda honom._

_Alltså — så länge jag tillhör hans hus, är hans ord LAG, och för att han ska kunna upphäva sin ORDER, så måste jag låta honom se mig. Och det FÅR JAG JU INTE._

_Alltså måste jag hålla mig så långt ifrån honom att han 'slipper se mig'. Ingen annan än han själv kan upphäva den ordern till mig, och du förstår själv hur omöjligt det är med den förutsättningen._

_Och när din biträdande VÄGRADE att bifalla min begäran om att inte vara tvungen att lyda en dödsätare så måste jag göra som mitt ansvar påkallar._

—

_Jag begärde av biträdande rektor, efter att Draco framförde Snapes begäran om att jag skulle till hans kontor, att jag ville skiljas från Slytherins elevhem. Det skulle ha gett mig en möjlighet att ignorera hans begäran om att 'slippa se mig', och gett mig möjlighet att gå dit._

_Efter Ronald Weasleys påhopp på mig fräste jag av honom, och professor McGonagall drog 5 poäng från Slytherin för mitt agerande, men fann för gått att acceptera att en Gryffindorelev fick förolämpa det hus jag sorterades till mitt under en lektion. Det såg jag som en markering att min begäran avslogs, och att det är rutin att missgynna andras elevhem än sitt eget._

_Det gav mig vara en lösning:_

_**JAG LÄMNAR HOGWARTS**__._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Harry James Potter._

—

"Minerva — vad har föranlett det här? Jag trodde att allt var under kontroll."

"Hur kan han veta om _föremålet_?"

"Eftersom vi tog bort allt redan i början av oktober, måste han ha lärt sig det tidigt. Lite väl _framgångsrik_ för sin ålder, tycker ni inte? Severus, du som har sett honom på nära håll, vad har du för uppfattning om honom?"

"Han kan mer än han visar, mycket mer. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han skulle bli Hogwartsmästare i duell, om det fanns en tävling, han är bättre än mina bästa skyddslingar i högsta årsklass. Han gör trolldrycker med säkrare hand än mina femteklassare. Vad som skrämmer mig är att han har allierat sig med så gott som hälften av eleverna i mitt hus. Och de säger inte ett _pip_ om honom. Han håller sig bland de tre främsta, och har inga problem att göra det, hans problem är att inte visa hur lätt hans kulle ligga i en klass skyhögt över alla andra. Jag tror han skulle klara O.W.L. i ett flertal ämnen utan problem, om han skulle sitta in för testet redan nu."

Albus hade blivit mer och mer fundersam medan Snape talade. "En ny?" Var hans korta fråga.

"Den tanken har slagit mig, men jag är tveksam till det, han sa vad den ed hans allierade måste avlägga, för att få alliera sig med honom innehåller. Jag frågade de andra, men fick inga svar förrän jag ställde frågorna mer specifikt. De får inte börja _njuta_ av att döda någon. Och de får inte utföra eller planera utförandet av något som skadar honom, hans vänner eller hans allierade. Han erbjöd mig en allians, det var då jag fällde uttrycket, han refererar till."

"Erbjöd han dig en allians?"

"Ja, han ser Voldemort som sin fiende. Det i sig är ju positivt, men han ser inte dig på samma sida som sig själv i en strid. Och därför att jag har talat om honom med dig, hur han nu vet det, ser han mig som sin fiende, när jag inte godtog en allians. Du Dumbledore, har tydligen hamnat i hans svarta bok. Han är dessutom medveten om profetian."

Nu vaknade Minerva igen "Men, inte får han väl sluta så där."

"Normalt skulle han inte kunna göra det, men vem kommer att gå emot honom? Han pekar på ett argument som jag inte kan gå emot, Severus var Voldemorts man innan han kom till mig och frånsvor sig. Ett ord i tidningen om att vi _tvingar_ Harry Potter vara i ett elevhus där en märkt, _tidigare_ dödsätare, är föreståndare, det går inte. Snape måste förbli okänd som vår spion, kommer hans _märkning_ på tal, kan vi inte ha honom som spion. Och att _tala väl_ om hans agerande, skulle utsätta honom för livsfara, från de övriga som gick fria. Nej, enda möjligheten att få tillbaks Potter, är att han får komma frivilligt."

"Han hade läst protokollen från 1981, sa han till mig, han nämnde om det Karkaroff hade sagt. Så han vet vad jag anklagades för, och hur jag kom undan. När han vet det, så vet alla andra också att Dumbledore svor mig fri gör att jag är redan bränd."

"De flesta har glömt Severus, låt oss inte skriva det på allas näthinnor igen."

"Om han kommer, ska han omsorteras då?" Undrade Minerva.

"Nej, JAG sorterar honom härmed till Gryffindor."

"Lycka till, han må vara modig, men han passar inte hos mina lejon."

"Det är hans rätta hus Minerva, lita på mig."

"Som du vill Albus. Jag _ska_ ta emot honom — om han kommer, men bara om han är positiv att involvera sig i mitt hus."

—

Det Albus inte visste var att Amelia hade fått en kopia på hans brev till Albus. Dessutom förberedde han henne på att han hade en ny plan på gång, och därför behövde få sin identitet som James Evans17 år bättre aktiverad, men utan OWL eller NEWT. Därför behövde han snarast komplettera med privat skolning för att kunna ta OWL i vår. Och kanske därefter Hogwarts för NEWT efter det.

—

Redan tidigt hade Harry varit tillbaks till Gringotts och försett sig med kontanter och ett sätt att fylla på med kontanter för den omagiska världen. Bankkortet gav honom den möjligheten. Dessutom hade han fått hjälp att hyra två lägenheter, en för _Harry Potter_ och en för _James Evans_. Det bästa med dem var ett han hyrde dem av sig själv, och att det egentligen var samma lägenhet, med ingång från två olika gränder. Diagiongränd 34 B, respektive Merlin avenue 15 C. Från Diagongränd kom man in till köket. Det var egentligen servicepersonalens ingång, medan den _finare_ ingången anslöt till förmaket intill stora salen. Köksregionen var belägen bara en kort trappa ned, medan den finare delen av lägenheten var belägen en trappa upp. Det var _uppstairs & downstairs_.

Lägenheten var dessutom så sektionerad att från kökssidan såg det ut som en lägenhet med två mindre rum och kök, med en liten del för sanitet. Medan den _finare delen_ hade åtta gästrum som delade på ett badrum, herrskapets sovrum som hade eget badrum och en mindre jungfrukammare i direkt anslutning. Utöver det fanns ett läsrum/bibliotek, ett mindre rum för trolldryckstillverkning, och en matsal som kunde dukas upp med 30 kuvert. Som vanligt i dessa _herrskapsbostäder_ var köksregionen något herrskapsfolket sällan, eller aldrig satte sin fot i, och därför syntes inte heller dörren till köksdelen för den som inte viste var den fanns. Harry hade valt att _neutralisera_ dörren från köksregionen ut till trappan som ledde upp till stora lägenheten också. På så sätt kunde han som Harry Potter, ta emot gäster, utan att de märkte den stora lägenheten, medan James Evans bodde _fint_.

Det utrymme som inte togs upp av köksregionen under huvudlägenheten utgjordes av en avgränsad del som hade inretts som butik, den var för tillfället inte uthyrd, så Harry valde att hålla den stängd tills vidare.

Det som inte andra visste, eller skulle veta, var att inne i en av garderoberna fanns en hemlig dörr som ledde till _isoleringsutrymmet_ mellan de två fronterna på huset, och mellan två av rummen. Där gick det att ta en lång smal trappa, ner till källarplanet under husen. Från den kunde han sedan komma ut till Londons underjordiska nät av servicestråk.

Där fanns elledningar, vattenledningar, telefonledningar, och inte minst gasledningar. Visserligen var det hemligt för gemene man var de fanns, och hur det gick till att komma in i dem, men de fanns och de var rena till skillnad från kloaktunnlarna så varför inte nyttja dem. Med hjälp av dem kunde Harry komma in i och ut ur sin lägenhet helt utan att någon såg honom gå in någonstans.

Normalt skulle Harry inte kunna göra magi under sommarlovet, men med hjälp av sitt vristband och något av sina fyra _reservspön_ var han kelt fri från övervakningen.

—

Ingen såg Harry Potter efter det, vare sig i Diagongränden, Hogsmeade eller på Hogwarts. Rektorns försök att hitta honom fungerade inte heller. Kanske berodde det på att Amelia Bones och James Evans hade gemensamt besökt Gringotts och _omdisponerat_ Harry Potters valv och ägande.

Allt som tidigare var förknippat med Harry Potter hade nu en _slutadress_. Att det inne på Gringotts omdirigerades till James Evans var det inte många som visste om, inte ens Sirius fick veta den sanningen.

James Evans däremot fick privat skolning, av två aurorer som Amelia _hyrde ut_, det var inte samma personer hela tiden. När vårterminen närmade sig sitt slut anlände James Evans till Hogwarts för att sitta med på proven för O.W.L.

—

Harry hade förberett sig på alla sätt han kunde tänka sig för att möta diverse lärare och elever inne på Hogwarts. Snape, hade valt att inte alliera sig med honom som Harry Potter. Och Harry visste att Snape använde mental avspaning, främst på alla han inte kände igen.

Att visa ett brinnande inferno, som Harry Potter _går omkring med_ skulle inte fungera, om han ville skydda den identiteten.

—

James Evans hade sitt sista möte med Amelia Bones innan han skulle till Hogwarts och sitt test för O.W.L.

"Förbered dig på att ta nästa läsår som Harry Potter, vi har tillräckligt mycket på Snape, för att åtminstone ha honom borta från Hogwarts i flera år. Men — se till att ta dina O.W.L. som James först, så du har det avklarat."

—

Minerva mötte honom vid stora entrén. "Du måste _sorteras_ innan du kan följa några av klasserna som har test." Sa hon när han hade anmält sig och sitt ärende för henne.

"Nej tack, jag ska bara vara med på proven, jag har inte bestämt mig för att studera här efter dem. Jag hyr ett rum på Tre Kvastar, det klarar jag mig bra med."

"Sitt med Ravenclaw, för dina luncher då."

"Tack, men jag har inte beställt några måltider här, så jag kommer inte att störa er då heller."

"Du är välkommen att äta lunch i stora salen med oss andra."

"Tack för erbjudandet, men jag har redan ordnat för mig."

"Här är schemat för testerna, viket ämne, vilken sal och vilken tid. Ska jag visa dig runt så du hittar?"

"Tack det ska inte behövas, jag ser till att vara i så god tid att jag hittar när det blir dags för det. Tack för erbjudandet. Hmm första test är först i morgon."

—

O.W.L. testade under förmiddagen och N.E.W.T. testades under eftermiddagen. Hans första ämne för test var örtlära, han bedömde att han hade endera en svag O, alternativt en stark E. En tanke hade växt sig allt starkare, han avsåg försöka gå upp i N.E.W.T. efter O.W.L. i försvar mot svartkonst. Han hade ett litet problem bara. Harry Potter ska ha sin ordinarie form på sin _patronus_, därför kunde han inte visa den om han inte kunde lyckas med konststycket att ha fler än en form.

Problemet låg egentligen inte i besvärjelsen utan i den inre känslan. _Tryggheten_, det som kopplade till tryggheten. Hans far var en hjorthanne som animagus, därför var det naturligt att hans patronusform skulle avspeglas i det, just därför att han visste det. Därför var han tvungen att meditera djupt på en annan _trygghetsform._

Amelia Bones blev hans alternativ, han var tvungen att fokusera på hennes form och hitta ett djur som passade in på henne. Sedan skulle han för sitt inre öga veta att han hade sett _sin patronusform_ som det djuret, ett flertal gånger tidigare. Och han hade bara dagar på sig. Hela tiden var han tvungen att byta om sig till _Harry Potter_ och visa för sig själv sin ordinarie patronusform, för att se att han kunde hålla två former av den.

Hans patronus med Amelia som trygghet blev en häst. Av någon anledning tolkade han in sin relation med henne som att hon var _trofast som en häst_. Han visste att när en person hade blivit vän med en häst, så var det något att vara stolt över, och hästen var trofast. Det blev en mängd förvandlingar, och övningar, han lyckades dessutom driva fram fler patronusformer. Han hade naturligtvis läst på om dementorer och hur de agerade.

Det var allmänt känt att de livnärde sig på _positiva tankar_. Och att det var därför man såg de värsta synerna när dementorer var närvarande. Han hade ganska snabbt kommit fram till att det var det absolut motsatta förhållandet. Liksom när en tanketjuv drar fram minnen, så ser man dem själv, så då jag ser de värsta minnena är det därför att dementorerna drar fram dem. De skyr positiva energier, därför bör det även finnas _negativa_ patronusar. Han skulle utveckla det först efter proven.

Naturligtvis kunde han inte lyckas undvika Severus Snape hela tiden därför blev det ändå så att de möttes när han hade lämnat testet i trolldryckstillverkning.

"Hej — du där vem är du?"

"Jag är James Evans, jag har beviljats tillstånd att ta Q.W.L. här. Sir."

"Var har du studerat för att kunna tro att du har någon möjlighet att klara av testerna?"

"Sir, inte för att jag vill vara oförskämd, men personer som uppträder som du gör nu, får mig att reagera negativt. Dels nedvärderar du mig som person, och dessutom har jag redan presenterat mig för den jag har uppfattat som skolans representant. Jag vet att DU, inte är rektor, inte heller är du biträdande rektor, eftersom jag har talat med henne. Därför frågar jag dig — med vad rätt angriper du mig?"

"Fortsätt med det du höll på med, och stör mig inte."

"Tack."

Som James hade han valt att ha _protego_ på sina glasögon, han hade fått hjälp att göra den permanent med runor, det hade också blivit ett tillbehör som fanns bland aurorerna. James märkte angreppet, men brydde sig inte om att nämna om det. Skolan skulle må så mycket bättre med honom borta.

Han bedömde att han kunde ha nått upp till ett 'E' på den praktiska delen, det teoretiska var han tveksam om han ens fick godkänt, så på det ämnet kunde det bli nästan vad som helst.

Nästa dag skulle bli hans _riktiga_ ämne, han hade redan fått 'ok' på att även prova på N.E.W.T. han tänkte använda sin _häst-patronus_ för att höja sina poängvärden.

Naturligtvis var det många som såg James sitta med sin lunchkorg på en filt nere vid sjön. Några kände även igen Tre Kvastars bordsduk och porslin. Han hade beställt sina luncher därifrån, och Winky var den som såg till att han fick dem.

Efter en jobbig dag med två prov blev det prov i runor, han hade inte läst dem i sin förra tillvaro, men han hade lärt sig att de var viktiga, och hade läst under de lediga stunder han hade haft, och räknade med att ha en dräglig chans att klara godkänt som sämst.

Det provet blev dock en överraskning, efter att ha genofört det räknade han med att ha 'E' som sämst. Efter att ha hunnit fundera över provet dagen innan så trodde han sig ha bra förutsättningar att ha 'O' även på det svårare provet i försvar. Besvärjelser gick också bra, kunskap om den omagiska världen, _mugglarkunskap_, som det kallades hade han tittat igenom böckerna, inte för att han behövde veta hur det är _nu_, utan vad de förväntade sig för svar.

Därför valde han att ge TVÅ, svar på de flesta frågor. Där det ena var _som det är nu_, det andra som det var 1826, när läroböckerna hade tryckts. Som avslutning satte han en notering. '_Jag vet hur det är nu, för jag har levt där i många år_.'

Att förklara tarokorten, och bilderna i bottnen på en kopp som hade rester av teblad eller kaffesump, var enkelt. Däremot att få fram något i kristallkulan var dömt att misslyckas. Där sprack ett 'O', han förstod att även ett 'E' var i fara. Godkänt skulle det bil i vart fall.

Sista provet _förvandlingskonst_, gick ganska bra tyckte han, ett 'E' och om han hade tur kunde det räcka till ett 'O'. Efter det blev det att avskedsbesök hos biträdande rektor.

"Då har du varit med på alla proven, det jag har fått som förhandsbesked säger att du har klarat dig bra över lag. Försvar mot svartkonst överraskade både mig och provförrätterna. Det finns ännu en sak jag blev förvånad över. Gissa vad."

"Patronusen?"

"Nej, inget på proven."

"Då har jag ingen aning, såvida inte _vapmyren_ har ljugit på mig:"

"Vampyren?"

"Är han inte det — han som inte verkar veta vad hårtvätt innebär. Han som verkar livnära sig på andras förlorade humör. Att suga i sig andras förlorade energier, är ju vampyrism, även om det inte är blod han suger i sig. Han suger i sig andras tankar på samma sätt som dementorerna — en vampyr är han i mina ögon."

"Nej det är inte han, säg mig herr Evans, när var du på Hogwarts förut?"

"Förut? Jag har inte varit här förut professor McGonagall."

"Herr Evans, vem talade om för dig hur du skulle gå för att komma till spådomskonstens provställe?"

"Jag hörde två flickor prata om testet de skulle till, jag skulle just fråga, istället bara följde jag efter dem."

"Okej, och till försvar mot svartkonst?"

"Det var tre pojkar, Gryffindor måste det ha varit, de var så nervösa, och då det var det ämnet så — bara att chansa och följa efter. Så du trodde jag hittade här?"

"Faktiskt, ja. Det såg lite för enkelt ut för dig att hitta till salarna för en som aldrig hade varit här. Kommer du att läsa N.E.W.T. i två år nu?"

"Tveksamt, jag behöver bara fem godkända O.W.L. för att få hantera trollspö här, och det räknar jag med att jag har nu."

"Tråkigt, jag hade hoppas få se mer av dig."

"SE MER AV MIG, men frun, ni är många år för gammal för mig."

"Vad menar du?"

"Opsan — jag kanske missförstod '_se mer av_' som att se mer av mig — se mig med mindre kläder på mig. Ursäkta frun, ifall jag nu missförstod."

Han såg hur Minerva förskräckt rodnade innan hon fann sig.

"Nej jag menade verkligen inte så, så du kommer inte att läsa vidare då?"

"Visst kan jag läsa, men själv, jag behöver inte mer än jag har nu. Tack för vänligheten att ta emot mig."

"Ingen orsak herr Evans, du har ju inte bott, eller ätit här, så du har inte tärt på våra resurser."

"Kan du säga mig — han den där som har ett halvt kilo fett i håret, har han problem. Han var mycket oförskämd då han tilltalade mig."

"Det måste vara Snape, du talar om, tyvärr är det inget jag kan göra något åt."

"Hade jag haft minsta tanke på att gå två år här, skulle mötet med honom fått mig att ändra mig. Likaså ämnet _mugglarkunskap_, för mig som har bott i det omagiska samhället hela livet, vet att ni ligger mer än ett sekel efter det vanliga samhället som det ser ut idag. Så har jag hört vad era elever säger om ämnet _historia_."

"Tack, jag tror jag förstår."

"Och jag märkte att ni har bytt lärare i försvar mot svartkonst — under läsåret. Att ni har aurorer på växlande schema, säger mig att de var inblandade i avlägsnandet av er förre lärare. Quirrell! Jo, jag kollade lite på hans resestatistik, Albaninen, bara lite före höstterminen, och sen vad var det — inte fullt två veckor? Han själv — är död nu. Vad var det som var så farligt i Albanien, att han dog — kort efter att aurorerna hämtade in honom — Voldemort?"

"VA?"

"Du tror väl inte att jag inte förbereder mig innan jag låter mig gå här bland en mängd okända utan att först ta reda på vad jag kommer att möta. Ja — ja, jag vet att Severus Snape bär ett märke som gör att inte alla skulle uppskatta att han är den som är föreståndare på deras elevhus. Och om det är det som gör honom oförskämd så är det ännu större orsak att hitta en ersättare."

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Tillräckligt för att avstå att ens äta i matsalen, eller bo här under tiden jag tog proven, och absolut avstå från att skriva in mig som elev här. Och jag är innerligt glad att jag inte är i de här barnens situation."

"Kommer jag att kunna nå dig någonstans?"

"Ge mig en orsak för att du skulle vilja kontakta mig."

"Nej, jag står över. Lycka till."

James stängde dörren efter sig när han gick ut, han anade att Minerva hade fått för sig att han var någon annan, naturligtvis hade hon rätt. Han skulle vara tvungen att vara mer försiktig.

—

EOC


	7. Chapter 7

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

**Kapitel 7 — D:B**

Redan dagen då alla elever åkte tillbaks till London hämtades både Snape och Dumbledore in till förhör. Dumbledore blev oerhört förvånad, är han upptäckte att han var intagen misstänkt för olagligheter.

Sanningseden, som Severus Snape tvingades genomföra gjorde att han inte kunde ljuga, och leva. Vittnesmålen från Malfoy, och många andra hade lett till frågor de kunde ställa Snape inför.

Vid förhören eliminerades möjligheterna för Snape att komma undan med att svara "_det har jag inget minne av_" på det att han hade stuvat undan de minnena i kristallflaskor, just för att kunna ha ett öppet sinne för en som ville titta efter _farliga minnen_. Genom att han först drabbades av ett _erkänna_ att han hade lagrat undan just svåra minnen. Frågeställningen blev ofta av typen.

— "Enligt samtämmiga uppgifter var det DU Severus Snape som dödade Edgar Bones. Har du lyft ut minnet av det ur ditt medvetna?" När frågorna ställdes så kunde Snape inte svara annat än sanningsenligt på det.

—"Ja."

— "Är det också så att du har lyft ut minnet av hur du beordrades av Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort att spionera på Albus Dumbledore."

—"Ja."

—"Har du eliminerat minnet av att du fick uppgift att verka för att aurorerna skulle rekryteras från _era_ led?"

— "Nej."

—"Fick uppgift att verka för att aurorerna skulle rekryteras från _era_ led?"

—"Ja."

—"Har du fortsatt med den uppgiften efter hans försvinnande 1981?"

—"Ja."

Och så fortsatte det, genom en otrolig mängd anklagelsepunkter mot den Albus trodde var helt på sin sida.

Dumbledore märkte alltmer hur involverad Snape var med Voldemort och han började undra hur illa det verkligen var, och värre blev det när Snape tvingades svara ja på frågan om Voldemort hade sänt Snape att spionera på Dumbledore, och att hans lojalitet, _inte_ fanns hos Dumbledore.

Snape dömdes för nitton mord han hade utfört självständigt. Dumbledore kunde inte neka till att han hade tagit Snape bort från fortsatta förhör 1981, när han anklagades för delaktighet i den olagliga organisationen. Genom att han skyddande en brottsling var han skyldig till brottslingens fortsatta verksamhet.

Dumbledore kunde inte hålla sig borta från fördjupade förhör där han satt under trollkarlsed. När det sedan kom till varför Sirius Black hade _tillåtits_ vittra bort i Azkaban, blev det klart för honom vad klockan var slagen.

Det var inte så mycket för hans direkta inblandning i Voldemorts hantering, som att ha insisterat på att ha haft Snape i en betydelsefull position länge som Dumbledore slutligen föll. Det hade påverkat studiegången och vuxenlivet för över 500 personer som hade passerat Hogwarts under Snapes tid på Hogwarts. I samband med hans dom nio år i husarrest, tappade han dessutom alla offentliga positioner inklusive att vara överhuvud på skolan. Det var trots allt, en mycket mild dom insåg han själv.

—

Flera _intermezzon_ hade inträffat under våren, det som hade följt i spåren efter Lucius Malfoys död hade satt många allianser i dallring. Att öppet visa sina sympatier och sin medverkan i terrororganisationen som dödsätargruppen allt mer kallades hade aldrig varit något de äldre familjerna hade gjort. Nu när allt mer av Lucius Malfoys _verkliga_ aktiviteter omnämndes i tidningarna blev det fler som tog avstånd från den verksamheten, även om de i största hemlighet ändå stödde det de trodde var dess huvudsyfte.

Men korrekta förhör hade visat nätverket. Och inte minst den illegala flamnätverksnod som hade upptäckt på Malfoys herrgård gav många fina infallsvinklar, och inte minst möjlighet att hitta dolda platser.

Förmögenhetsomfördelningarna blev också en ny företeelse. Alla som hade dödat drabbades av att betala ett skadestånd på 500'000 galleons till en regleringsfond för varje mord de hade utfört. I Lucius Malfoys fall hade det blivit så stort belopp att åtta siffror måste användas för att skriva ut det.

I sluträkningen blev det ändå så att många av de tidigare välbärgade familjerna inte ens ägde sina kläder. Även Severus Snape's mord skulle betalas. Flera elever och tidigare elever kände förtvivlan att ha varit tvingade att ha haft Snape i lektioner, tveksamma lektioner för övrigt, att behöva vara artig mot sina föräldrars mördare.

Rita Skeeter hade sitt livs chans att skriva många saftiga snyfthistorier. Snape var för alltid borta därför riktades all _galla_ mot den som hade insisterat på att ha Snape på skolan. Dumbledore hade ingen trevlig tid. Att han dessutom avkrävdes allt han hade begärt transferering från Potters valv och att även det målades upp i tidningarna sved också. Harry Potters _sorti_ från Severus Snape fick en hel sida i tidningan.

—

Men det var vad som hände under några efterföljande veckor, redan hemresedagen råkade Harry komma på en sak han så när hade glömt bort, överenskommelsen med Dursley's.

Men han kom på den just innan de övriga skulle återvända till London med Hogwarts Express. Endera skulle Vernon vara där, eller så inte, bäst att _Harry Potter_ fanns där.

Så när tåget saktade in tonade en okänd yngling bort från tillvaron, och några minuter senare så fanns Harry Potter där, han skulle också ta avsked av sina _vänner_. Efter det blev det att söka efter Vernon.

"Du skulle ha pengar nu, HÄR. Vad gör vi sedan?" Undrade Vernon.

"Saker har hänt, massor med saker, har ni planerat er semester?"

"Ja, vi reser direkt i morgon bitti."

"Okej, jag tar hand om huset, du kanske blir glad för det jag ska säga nu. Dumbledore kommer inte att kunna insistera på att hålla mig hos er. Så det är alltså upp till oss själva att bestämma. De tusen slutar komma, så du slipper spara dem till mig, ni får fortsätta ha gratis hyra, om vi kan vara vettiga med varandra. Ska jag se det där stället som mitt hem, eller ska jag skippa det. För mig är det mycket enkelt. Ta ni er semester, för den har ni säkert redan betalat. Och jag ser till att huset är ok medan ni är borta, så diskuterar vi mer när ni har kommit tillbaks."

"Okej, i stora drag, vad har hänt?"

"Utöver att terrorbossen, den ytterst få ens törs säga namnet på har visat sig igen, men är åter igen tillfälligt försvagad. Snape, en av lärarna och rektor Dumbledore är i förhör, och har varit det under dagen. Jag förstod det rätt så behöver vi inte bekymra oss om Dumbledore på ett tag. Han kommer att ha nog med egna bekymmer en tid."

"På grund av dig?"

"Indirekt på grund av mig. Egentligen på grund av vad han själv har gjort. Andra berättade i förhör, och han togs in och hade visst haft lite för många, för långa fingrar i för mycket. Du kanske minns att jag sa att om jag måste ta strid, så blir det svårt för honom, men han fick det svårt utan att jag behövde ta strid. Andra skötte det rätt bra utan mig."

"Så hotet är borta nu?"

"Nej, nästan tvärt om. Men håller ni er lugna, kommer jag inte att nämna om er, och ingen kommer att bry sig om er — hoppas jag. Efter de kommande tre veckorna, så ska det hålla i ytterligare ett år, vi diskuterar när ni kommer hem, hur vi ska planera för nästa år."

—

De tre veckorna blev den bästa tid Harry hade haft hos Dursleys. Han hade huset för sig självt, han kunde köpa det han ville och laga den mat han själv ville ha, och han fick dessutom äta den som omväxling. Han till och med lät Sirius möta honom, men det mötet styrdes till Läckande Kitteln och Diagongränden. Men det närmade sig tiden för Dursley's hemkomst.

Harry såg till att kylskåpet var välfyllt, och att det fanns till en snabblagad middag, ifall de var hungriga när de kom hem och ingredienser till deras frukost.

Inte för att han trodde så mycket på Dumbledores försäkring från förra gången om att Dursley's var den säkraste platsen för honom. Så log han åt tanken att det kunde ligga något i det ändå, för ingen vettig människa med magi, skulle kunna tänka sig att _Harry Potter_ fanns hos de tokiga Dursley's. Så han skulle ändå kunna offra de där veckorna i huset, det hade ju trots allt inte varit så svårt, med dem borta.

Han hörde att en bil stannade utanför, så han tittade ut och såg att det var en taxi, och att det var _dem_. Så han öppnade ytterdörren, och tände upp entrélampan, så det såg _välkomnande ut_, efter det hjälpte han dem in med deras väskor.

"Välkommen hem, är ni hungriga? Jag kan ha en middag klar om . . . 20 minuter." Harry höll på att falla ihop av chock av Vernons svar.

"Tack gärna Harry, det var ett tag sedan vi hade en riktig måltid. Hur har det gått för dig?" Och Vernon sa det hur vänligt som helst.

"Tackar som frågar, det har gått riktigt bra. En påminnelse för en räkning, som jag hoppas var korrekt, det var bilskatten blev jag tvungen att lägga ut för att få den betald i tid. Den såg ut att vara seriös, och för att inte riskera att den satte upp dig på nån lista över såna som inte betalar, så betalade jag den, kvittot ligger på ditt skrivbord. Det är väl det enda, då går jag till köket och ordnar middagen."

"Tack." Sa Vernon, och han såg verkligt förvånad ut. '_Han –betalade min räkning, den jag kom på att jag hade glömt bort._'

Till och med Dudley var på gränsen att vara hövlig, han var i vart fall neutral, i det han sa. Nästan ett år hade ju gått sedan de hade haft sin konfrontation.

När Dursley's hade satt sig ner till den lite sena middagen sa Harry. "Då så, då återvänder jag till mitt, så har ni huset för er själva ett år ytterligare."

"Inte ska du väl gå redan?" Sa Vernon förvånat.

"Jo, jag har en lägenhet i London, men jag har bott här om nätterna, och varit här hela dagar faktiskt de flesta dagarna, så jag är säker på vi har _laddat upp_ det skydd som Dumbledore ordnade."

"Vänta, du ska ha igen för det du lade ut . . . se här, det som är över är för _besväret_. Och du kan väl titta in om nån vecka så vi kan diskutera _framtiden_."

"Okej, här är numret till min mobiltelefon, det är lite dyrare att ringa till dem än till vanliga telefoner, men ett kort besked tar inte så lång stund."

"Mobiltelefon — har du en sån? Är inte de fruktansvärt dyra? Är det _det_ du använde pengarna till?"

"Nej, jag köpte den redan före jul, och jag behöver den verkligen. Pengar, är inte det jag saknar, eller egentligen har saknat, det är en vettig barndom jag har saknat och aldrig kan få tillbaks. Som ni vet mördades mina föräldrar, och jag lovade berätta lite av vad som har hänt under året.

"Redan när jag lämnade er förra gången kom jag i dispyt med en av _terroristens_ gäng. Det kom till våld och han var på väg att döda mig, och jag höll på att döda honom. Det är hur jag blev inblandad.

"Tänk efter, mindre än en halv timme efter att jag lämnade er höll jag på att bli dödad. Men med det jag kan så hade jag själv dödat i självförsvar, om jag inte samtidigt hade försatt personen i en _speciell_ form av dvala. Det gjorde att hans tillstånd inte ändrades, det var en dödlig skada, och den hade gjort döden ofrånkomlig på mindre än 15 sekunder, om inte den speciella formen av dvala hade inträffat.

"Det ledde sedan till att _vår_ polisorganisation gjorde förhör, många förhör. Och det nystade upp ett helt närverk under sommaren. Sen på skolan fanns en lärare som faktiskt var _besatt_ av terroristens ande. Vår polis hittade honom, och tog hand om han. Terroristens ande lämnade honom, och läraren dog. Allt det hände innan två veckor av skolan var förbi.

"Sen under hösten bearbetades mängder av information som kommit fram under förhören, och samma dag vi lämnade skolan för att åka till London, arresterades en lärare, han var en av dem. Dessutom arresterades rektorn, han hade trott att läraren var på den rätta sidan, men eftersom han inte var det, så blev det så att rektorn hade skyddat en brottsling. Dessutom har alla hans stölder från mig blivit _debiterade_ honom. Så nu längre är det inte jag som kan kräva er på de pengarna som jag nämnde förra året. Kommer han att begära tillbaks dem, så säg bara ifrån, och ring mig. Men risken att han stör er är liten, han har ett antal år i ensamhet att se fram emot.

"Om inte det hade hänt då 1981, då kanske det nätverk av terrorister som nu nystades upp hade ordnats då, så för närvarande är Dumbledore dömd att inte finnas ute bland folk i de kommande åren. De allra flesta som avslöjades har dömts till döden.

"MEN — terroristen finns kvar där ute, även om han just nu är i spökform, så kan han även i den formen ställa till problem, men hans mål ar att hitta en kropp han kan ta över. Så är det. Nå, framtid: jag kommer till Kings Cross nästa år, men jag kan ta mig hit själv, och ni kan planera en semester.

"Ett annat alternativ är att jag _ibland_ sover här, och på så sätt kallar detta för mitt _hem_. Medan jag i verkligheten har en _övernattningslya_ i London. Problemet är egentligen inte var jag finns, utan att jag finns här tillräckligt mycket och kan kalla det här huset _mitt hem_.

"Om jag är hjälpt av det vet jag inte, det verkade inte så förra året. Men det hjälper definitivt dem som bor här. Själv bor jag bättre i lyan i London än jag bor här, därför har jag lite besvärligt att kalla detta för mitt hem. Men eftersom jag äger det här också, så är det ett hem, och det är mitt. Så juridiskt så är det ju då _ett av mina hem_. Så långt kan jag sträcka mig."

"Vi kanske ska betala den där hyran då, hur betalar vi den?"

"Det är just det som är det luriga, betalar ni hyra — då är ni inte _familj_. Det är den andra biten i skyddsbesvärjelsen. Det handlar om familj, och familjemedlemmar betalar inte hyra mellan varandra, det var en av orsakerna varför Dumbledore ordnade så ni bor gratis, och så måste jag fortsätta att ha det för att villkoren ska uppfyllas."

"Tack, men . . . "

"Tack, det är okej Vernon, jag har så jag klarar mig, och de pengar du hade fått, har jag fått tillbaks. — faktiskt, inklusive det du fick sedan förra året, men det kan vi släppa. Du har inte blivit av med något som egentligen är ditt, eller hur?"

"Nej, och det innebär att det inte kommer att fortsätta komma, och att du inte ska ha dem av mig — rätt?"

"Ja, vår fortsatta ekonomiska del, är att ni inte behöver betala hyra, jag äger huset, och därför är det mitt, och genom att vi är familj så är det också mitt hem. Ni är fortfarande målsman för mig, så länge vi kan vara överens."

"Och om inte så . . . så kastar du ut oss?"

"Om inte, så kommer jag att se till att jag blir accepterad med vuxenstatus. Efter det kan jag låta sälja huset, då är det upp till er att slåss med andra köpare, om ni vill bo kvar. Och alla band klipps."

"Vi ska försöka hålla vår del av avtalet vi gjorde förra sommaren, men det stod där att du ska ha de 12'000 punden var sommar."

"Det stod _nästan så_. Det stod att du ska ge mig de pengar Dunbledore stjäl av mig för att ge dig. Eftersom han inte kan stjäla längre så får du inga, därför är den punkten självmarkerande. Dessutom stod det på slutet att _om vi kommer överens om avvikelser så godtas de att gälla_. Därför finns det två punkter som räddar oss från den saken."

"Okej, du kan ände titta in emellanåt, så att vi kan se att allt är som det ska vara. Och lycka till, med det du gör."

"Tack, ni också." Sa Harry och förskräckte dem genom att bara försvinna i tomma luften. Hans flyttnyckel tog honom till en plats nära en av nergångarna till tunnelsystemet. Efter det var det en kort promenad för att komma _hem_.

Eter det visade Harry sig flitigt i Diagongränden och områdena omkring, han gjorde även regelbundna besök i London. Parallellt med det uppträdde han som James Evans.

En sak i en omagisk tidning fångade hans uppmärksamhet. Lägenheter och hus som hyrdes ut veckovis. Och nu var det två veckor som var lediga. _Två perfekta veckor_. 27.e juli till 9.e augusti. Inte var det billigt, men det var helt perfekt vid havet.

Ett litet ställe mellan Littelhamton och Worthing, bara att ta pendeltåget till _Durrington on sea_, därifrån kunde han gå, inte fullt en mile att följa gatorna, och om han gick rätt. Eller hitta en taxi vid stationen. Patricia Close, var en blindtarm från Patricia Avenue. Ett helt hus för sig själv i två veckor 200 yds från stranden. Han hade redan tidigt insett att en Harry Potter 11 år, inte skulle kunna komma ifråga som gäst, därför var det en James Evans som hyrde huset.

Även om han latade sig i solen, så läste han i sina böcker. Runlära, behövde han putsa upp mycket i, men han läste även teknologi, kemi, fysik mattematik.

Det var när han började förstå matematikens grunder i andra och tredje gradens ekvationer med roterande integraler som han började se tjusningen i mattematikens värld. Det stegrade också hans intresse för det. En vas, är en fin form, men den har, eller åtminstone _kan_ den ha en mattematisk formel. Gyllene snittet, ett kapitel som handlade om en forms förhållande mellan höjd, bredd och djup.

Tredje dagen i andra veckan snubblade han över en beskrivning av _tvärsnittet_. Det var i ämnet verkstadslära, och konsten att läsa ritningar. Kapitlet han läste i ritningslära beskrev just tvärsnitt. En _tvådimensionell ytas tvärsnitt av en tredimensionell kropp_.

Harry läste med stora ögon.

—

**Ett oändligt antal av tvärsnitt ger en bild av hela den tredimensionella formen. MEN, inga tvådimensionella **_**varelser**_** som finns i det tvådimensionella planet förstår den tredimensionella formen, då de inte kan röra sig ur sitt plan, och därför kan de inte heller se den tredje dimensionen.**

**Är människan tredimensionella **_**varelser**_** i en fyrdimensionell tillvaro. Vem kan bevisa att vi tredimensionella varelser inte är tredimensionella snitt ur fyrdimensionella saker?**

—

Harry slöt ögonen och började fundera, '_kunde det verkligen vara så? Kunde en animagusform vara ett annat snitt av samma grundvarelse?'_ Han tvekade, men tanken fanns där.

Däremot hade han gjort en lista med böcker som han skulle skaffa när han kom tillbaks till London. Förstod han själv det han läste skulle han inte behöva sitta i lektioner att sova bort tid för att kunna gå upp i tentamen om några år. Magins värld i all skönhet, men naturvetenskap, är inte fel att kunna även om man finns i den magiska tillvaron.

Det mesta av tiden gick ändå åt att förbereda sig som Harry Potter att komma tillbaks till Hogwarts. Men som James Evans så var han något unga flickor tydligen har fått ögonen på. Harry/James gjorde inga framstötar mot dem, han visste vad flickor var, men trots att han såg ut att vara 16 år eller aningen mer, var han inom sig just fyllda 12. Trots att han ju egentligen skulle kunna räkna sig som yngling med 17 levnadsår.

Hans problem fanns på en helt annan nivå, esoterisk, och magi. Han låg på mage i sanden och skrev ner stolpar i kommande års verksamhet, och hur han skulle lägga upp tillvaron. Han hade hittat en sak i ett av facken i kofferten, en mycket speciell sak, en tidvändare. Han mindes tiden från förra tillvaron, då var det Hermione som hade fått använda en sådan, när han tittade på den. Med hjälp av den, skulle han kunna _synas_ som James Evans om än mycket sporadiskt, men ändå synas, medan Harry Potter fanns på Hogwarts. Att han hade fått låna en sådan av Snape tänkte han inte ens på, Severus Snape och allt med honom hade han stoppat undan i sitt medvetna — han visste om det, men höll det borta från hans normala tankeverksamhet.

"_James_, _James Evans_." Han hörde sitt namn nämnas, och han kände igen rösten, så han reste sig upp.

"Å, Fru Bones, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag tyckte det var du, får jag presentera Susan, min brorsdotter, hennes vän Hannah Abbot, flickor, det här är James Evans."

"Oh, jag är hedrad." Sa James och räckte fram handen.

"Bor du här i trakten?" Undrade Amelia?

"Nej, jag är bara här ett par månader september ut." Sa James samtidigt som han visade Amelia sina två korslagda fingrar. Efter att han kontrollerat att flickornas blickar var upptagna i en annan riktning.

"Vi är bara här för ett par dagar, vi bor på pensionatet där borta. Kan du titta in till mig på _jobbet_, någon gång i nästa vecka?"

"Harry funderade lite så sa han, "Onsdag, onsdag eftermiddag?"

"Det blir bra. Kom flickor, vi måste vidare. Ha en bra dag James." Med det försvann de ur hans synfält.

Harry plockade ihop sina saker, han hade brev att skriva. Han skrev till den nya rektorn.

—

_Bäste Rektor McGonagall_

_Min begäran att lämna Slytherin står inte längre fast ifall jag tillåts återvända till Hogwarts. De två personer som förpestat mitt liv har nu lämnat skolan._

_Ja just det — två._

_Severus Snape__, är enligt förhörsprotokollen den som talade om för Voldemort att det finns en profetia, som klarar ut att det är handlar om Voldemort och mig i slutändan. Det ledde till Nevilles föräldrars öde, och till mina föräldrars död._

_Du såg kanske i rättegångsprotokollen, och i Ritas artiklar, vilka elever som Snape själv hade gjort föräldralösa för egen hand? Att sedan ha de föräldralösa barnen i klassrummet och där dessutom förolämpa dem, betänk att det godkände, och stödde, Dumbledore._

_Jag tar mig friheten lämna skolan igen om kommande lärare, är som Snape, eller Quirrell då kommer jag inte att sitta med i de klasserna. Är det inte godtagbar kvalité på lärare och kurs — räkna med att det kommer att stå i The Profet, om det._

_Ser fram emot nästa läsårs boklista_

_Mvh_

_Harry James Potter._

—

Rektor McGonagalls svar kom snabbt.

—

_Bäste herr Potter_

_Ingen har avfört dig från Hogwarts. Att du däremot valde att __läsa själv__ under stor del av förra läsåret bör du ta hänsyn till och rekapitulera de ämnen och klasser som du har missat._

_Jag skulle vilja veta vilken roll du hade i Dumbledores och Snapes frihetsberövande._

_Ja jag har läst i skvallerspalten, så jag vet vad Professor Snape __påstås__ ha erkänt._

_Mvh_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Rektor Hogwarts skola för _

_Häxor och Trollkarlar._

—

Harry läste, och försökte förstå vilka dolda värderingar och frågor hon hade vävt in i svaret. Men det var nästan ett påstående att Harry hade _orsakat_, Snapes dödsdom, och Dumbledores tidsbegränsade straff. Så han funderade ett tag och satte sig vid sin nya Viktor, en portabel PC-dator, för att skriva ihop nästa brev.

—

**Bästa rektoer McGonagall**

**Tack för ditt svar.**

**För att besvara din fråga om min inblandning, i att en dödsätare med namn Severus Snape hittades av lagens långa arm.**

**Vad får dig att tro att jag har något med det att göra. Det jag har läst i tidningen, är att en större mängd dödsätare avslöjades förra sommaren, och det de sa under förhören räckte säkert flera gånger om för att hitta den mördare Dumbledore skyddade.**

**Jag poängterar att jag inte är ansvarig för vare sig mördaren Snapes agerande eller fängslande. Däremot beror det på Albus Dumbledore att den mördaren inte fälldes för sina brott förra tillfället.**

**Är det din uppriktiga mening att nedklassa hela lärarkåren på Hogwarts att vara **_**kollegor på vänskaplig basis**_** med en mördare, så kanske jag ändå ska söka min utbildning på andra ställen.**

**Egentligen är Hogwarts väldigt usel, sett ur utbildningskvalité. Tänk efter och fråga er lärare i **_**mugglarkunskap**_** hur ofta han åker buss, (nattbussen borträknat), hur ofta han har varit på en flygplats.**

**Fråga honom också hur många TV-kanaler en normal familj kan välja på. Fråga också hur många nya filmer som visades i England förra året, fråga honom när han ser förvånad ut, vad en biograf är.**

**Visa detta brev för honom, be honom tala om på vilket sätt jag har skrivit det, och vad det är skrivet på. Be honom förklara hur det kan komma sig att JAG, Harry Potter, en vanlig pojke 12 år gammal, kan åstadkomma detta.**

**Be honom förklara vad en 'PC' är och vad en 'dator' är, och på vilket sätt en 'PC' och en 'dator' skiljer sig. Be honom förklara vilken hjälp jag kan få av en texteditor, och hur den skiljer sig från exempelvis programmet 'Word-perfect'.**

**När du har läst det här brevet kan du försöka riva isär dokumentet, men utan att först göra ett jack i det med kniv eller sax.**

**Kort sagt, han som fullblodsmagiker som inte ens vet skillnad på en säkring och glödlampa. Den ska lära dina elever att förstå hur det är att leva i det omagiska samhället. Minerva — var realist, se över kvalitén på dina kurser. Samma sak när det gäller historia. Jag har läst det vi ska kunna, jag har talat med flera andraklassare, och jämfört med vad de fick höra Curthbert Binns rapa upp om goblinuppror. Inte många håller sig vakna eller så är det en tid för att skriva uppsatser, för andra kurser.**

**Kan du GARANTERA, att du kommande läsår har oklanderliga lärare och bra kursinnehåll?**

**Med förhoppning om att Hogwarts kan rehabilitera sig efter förfallet som din föregångare lyckades åstadkomma på så kort tid.**

**H. J. Potter**

—

**P.S.**

**Visst är det ett starkt material. Mugglarmaterial, det är mer än tio år gammalt dessutom.**

—

Efter det skrev han ut sin text med en plotter. De nålskrivare som skrev på _pyamaspapper_ vilket normalt användes för _rå skrift_ var inte den trevligaste att använda för brev. Det var därför Harry hade valt att köpa en plotter som kunde skifta mellan fyra _pennor_. Han kunde välja att _fylla_ dem med olika färger. Harry hade köpt 4 pennor av vardera 5 skrivbredder, totalt 20 pennor. Han visste också att om de inte skulle användas snart igen skulle de tömmas och göras rena, annars kladdade de igen snabbt. Harry valde att använda storlek '3' och svart tusch. Papperet däremot valde han efter en del övervägande att använda ett _polyart_. Ett snyggt fint plastmaterial, han gjorde det enbart för att visa att den omagiska världen hade utvecklats.

Två dagar senare kom Minervas svar.

—

_Bästa herr Potter,_

_Ditt brev har ställt vissa begrepp på ända. Men du var inte först att påpeka bristerna i det ämnet. Ministeriet valde att titta närmare på det efter senaste testet för O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. De gick alltså ut i det omagiska samhället och letade sina frågeställningar, och sökte svaren där. Det blev en ögonöppnare._

_En gäst som var här och skrev sina prov, hjälpte till också, han fick dubbelt 'O' för sitt test i ämnet. Det ena för hur det är i verkligheten, det andra för hur svaren korresponderade mot rättningsmallen._

_Nej, vår lärare hade inga svar att ge på hur du hade framställt ditt förra svar, faktiskt han hade inga bra svara alls att ge. Hogwarts står inför en total översyn._

_Du var sorterad till Slytherin förra läsåret, räkna med att vara någon annan stans kommande läsår, alla eleverna kommer att rotera mellan de olika husen i fortsättningen. Ministeriet och skolans styrelse har hela ansvaret för förändringen._

_Jag ser fram emot att se dig här igen. Boklistan och anvisningar för kommande läsår kommer att dröja aningen längre men vi räknar med att kunna ha allt klart senast den 19 augusti. Listan som är med nu, är högst preliminär._

_Med vänliga hälsningar_

_Minerva McGonagall_

—

Harry läste och funderade, jo, kanske kunde det bli till det bättre, men Harry tänkte ändå insistera på att använda Slytherins lägenhet. Om Salazar tillät honom det. Men han skulle ha sin koffert som alternativ.

Harry hoppades innerligt att de hittade vettiga lärare, mugglarkunskap, var ju ett lätt ämne för alla som växt upp utanför magivärlden. Historia kunde vara ett bra ämne, med en bra lärare. Så tittade han på listan av böcker, då insåg han att det skulle bli lärarbyte, även detta året.

Golderoy Lockhart, igen, ja naturligtvis, även om _dagboken_ inte var aktuell så kunde de ju inte komma ifrån att Lockhart var kontrakterad. Sju romaner. Harry kunde inte hålla sig.

Det fick bli som det bara kunde bli. Boklistan, om den inte ändrades, skulle naturligtvis drabba många att köpa skräpet. Han vände sig till Rita Skeeter. Och han fick en rubrik på första sidan, men texten kom inne i tidningen

—

_**Harry Potter utmanar årets lärare i försvar mot svartkonst på Hogwarts.**__ Se Potters brev med uppmaning på sidan 5._

—

_Öppet brev till årets Hogwartselever._

_-_

_Bästa vänner på Hogwarts,_

_Jag har faktiskt redan sett och läst de böcker vi kanske kommer att uppmanas köpa till årets kurser. Några reflektioner som jag inte kan undgå att notera._

_Först, hur många kursböcker har man normalt för ett ämne, en eller upp till två eller tre, och då är det ofta av olika författare._

_Här kommer en lärare och kräver att vi ska ha sju ROMANER, skrivna av honom själv, och romaner är det. Att ha den typen av böcker som kurslitteratur är ju skrattretande._

_Efter att verkligen ha STUDERAT dem som kursböcker, så vet jag att de har NOLL – värde. Faktiskt är de dessutom vilseledande och felaktiga i många avseenden._

_Som studiematerial i en språkklass, skulle de kunna användas som avskräckande exempel på hur en författare glorifierar sig själv. Det enda de skulle kunna användas för i det ämna de är satta, vore i avgångsklassen, och då skulle uppgiften vara att hitta minst 153 sakfel. (Det finns fler, men det är de jag kom ihåg i en hast)._

_Jag uppmanar mina studievänner att INTE låta sig luras att köpa dyra romaner som har NOLL värde, för vår utbildning. Fråga efter förra årets böcker för respektive årskurs i bokhandeln. Och vägra köpa och tro på Lockharts lögner._

_Bara som exempel, spöken är spöken och på dem fungerar inte normala besvärjelser. Enligt Lockhart's bok har han fördrivit ett spöke med en reductor. Jag VET att den besvärjelsen går rakt igenom en omateriell kropp, helt utan att bekomma spöket det minsta. Dessutom påstår Lockhart att han har varit på två skilda ställen i världen i samband med en av hans födelsedagar. Det är lite mer än vad man kan åstadkomma med en tidvändare._

_Nej — jag påstår att Goldory Lockhart är en bluffmakare. En bluffmakare som möjligen har stulit äventyren av andra, och på något sätt fått sina offer att inte minnas det själva._

_Gildory Lockhart, jag utmanar dig till DUELL. _

_Endera en frågeduell under sanningsserum. Vi tar båda sanningsserum, och sen har vi våra frågor i turordning. Vi skriver frågorna före, och en av aurorerna ställer dem till oss, en fråga från mig, sedan en från dig, sen från mig, och så vidare._

_Eller så kan jag naturligtvis tänka mig en trollkarlsduell med trollspö mot dig också, men då jag tror din förmåga finns i att skriva och inte med trollspö, så ser jag det som missgynnsamt för dig att behöva möta någon som verkligen kan använda ett trollspö._

_Jag uppmanar åter igen alla som får eller har fått i uppgift att köpa dina böcker att strunta i dem, och istället köpa de normala skolböckerna i ämnet._

_Du väljer duellform, frågor eller trollspöduell. Första skoldagen alltså 2.a september, direkt efter frukost, på Hogwarts, i stora salen._

_Vinner du, vilket jag absolut inte tror på, ska jag själv bekosta alla böckerna till eleverna, dessutom ska jag betala samma arvode till dig, som Hogwarts ger dig, utöver det du redan får därifrån._

_Vinner jag, då kommer du att märka vad det innebär att stjäla andras minnen, för det är vad jag tror du har gjort. Jag uppmanar ministeriet att åter ha aurorer i beredskap att åter igen fylla en lärarposition._

_Med somriga hälsningar till alla mina skolkollegor, kamrater, vänner och riktiga lärare._

_Harry James Potter_

—

Bara timmar efter att The Profet hade kommit ut började ugglorna strömma in. Det fanns några Harry höll ögonen efter. Av etiska orsaker var han tvungen att titta efter Lockharts svar, men det uteblev. Det första han läste var från Minerva, och det var det kortaste brev han någonsin hade sett.

—

_Tack!_

_M. M._

—

Han skulle ha tvekat om det inte hade varit för att det var skrivet på Hogwarts finaste brevpapper. Ordet 'Tack' täckte så gott som hela ytan. Han förstod precis vad Minerva tänkte. Han visste från _förra gången_ vad hon tyckte om Lockhart.

Naturligtvis hade Lockhart blivit _fly förbannad_. Men vad kunde han göra, han valde att skriva i tidningen han också.

—

_Bäste Harry Potter,_

_Jag förstår att din berömmelse har stigit dig åt huvudet, och att utsätta dig för förödmjukelsen att behöva svara på mina intrikata frågor inför publik ska jag bespara dig._

_Jag kan inte annat än acceptera ditt erbjudande om att ge mig en extra lön, jag ser verkligen fram mot det. Jag råkar veta att du har råd med att både bekosta alla böckerna till eleverna samt att ge mig en extra lön. Jag ser verkligen fram emot det._

_Naturligtvis blir det mer publikvänligt om vi ger dem en vanlig trollkarlsduell, jag ska inte använda något som skadar dig allvarligt, du är ju ändå så ung och oerfaren. Men, du har faktiskt utmanat mig, och inte minst påstått en massa lögner om mig._

_Jag har övervägt att ta upp den saken i stora rådet, det kan ge mig en rättslig upprättelse också. Du å andra sidan kan råka rätt illa ut för det. Så jag ger dig en möjlighet att i morgondagens tidning ta tillbaks dina anklagelser och be om ursäkt, så vi kan glömma det hela._

_Med förhoppning om en bra lösning_

_Gildory Lockhart_

—

Harry valde att svara i påföljande dags tidning.

—

_Tack för din acceptans av trollspöduell. Naturligtvis kan du lova att inte använda något som skadar mig, för jag tror inte att du kan något sådant, om vi borträknar att skada minnet förstås._

_Det blir alltså trollspöduell direkt efter frukost den 2.a september på Hogwarts i Stora salen._

_Harry J. Potter_

—

Flera av Harrys vänner från Slytherin hade skrivit och önskat honom det bästa, de visste att Harry inte var vilken andraklassare som helst, han var faktiskt duellmästare i hela huset Slytherin. Alla årskurserna inräknat. Och naturligtvis, det blev bara några få som köpte Lockharts böcker. Och det var inte i syfte som skolans boklista avsåg som studiematerial, de gav sig istället den på att hitta minst 153 fel. Dessutom, tänkte de skaffa bakgrundsmaterial från folk i de orter där böckerna utspelade sig. Andra däremot avsåg gå igenom hela bokserien och söka fel, i förvissning om att det inte fanns några. Hogwarts var delat, Harry Potter var trots allt just '_Den Harry Potter_', men han var också en i Slytherins elevhus.

—

Tiden efter utmaningsskrivningarna hade varit livliga. Lockhart hade upprepade gånger erbjudit Harry att han kunde be om ursäkt och de skulle glömma allt, han lovade också att inta ta upp anklagelsen i stora rådet, om Potter bad om ursäkt. Men Harry höll på sitt, och såg fram emot sin lösning. Han visste redan att Amelia hade en hel mapp full med anklagelser nu.

Hon hade haft ett helt år på sig att förbereda det. Visst skulle hon ha kunnat avstyra Lockharts läraranställning, men detta var rätta tillfället att avslöja hans bedrägerier, allt annat skulle ha visat på _okänd kunskap_. Efter att Harry hade vunnit sin duell skulle Lockhart utsättas för en offentlig utfrågning under inverkan av sanningsserum. Han var en offentlig person som hade gett ut böcker med saker han påstod sig ha gjort. Dessutom var det ju _Potters duellvinst_.

—

Under tiden som ledde till Hogwarts nästa terminsstart var det många som i brev önskade honom välkommen tillbaks till Hogwarts. Det märktes dock tydligt att husrivaliteterna hade satt sina spår. Hermione Granger, som var samtalspartner under tågresan året innan lyste med sin frånvaro. Ron Weasley, uppträdde som Dracco Malfoy brukade göra _förra gången_. Harry Potter var ju trots allt i Slytherin. Men det dröjde inte länge förrän han åter satt i stora salen och tittade på en sortering, den femte, där han inte sorterades själv, egentligen den sjunde läsårsstarten för honom. Han såg att det var många nya ansikten vid lärarbordet.

—

"Välkomna tillbaks alla tidigare elever, och välkommen till Hogwarts ni nytillkomna. Det som är nytt för i år, är att vi kommer att rotera mellan elevhusen. De två första månaderna behåller vi den gamla ordningen, under den tiden kommer vi att förklara det nya rotationssystemet i detalj. Som många av er säkert har sett har vi en del nya lärare.

"Ny elevhusföreståndare för Slytherins hus är Professor Black som har vänligheten att ta upp ämnet _traditionsvård_.

"För kunskap om det omagiska samhället har vi tre nya professorer som delar den tjänsten, Alexander Blank, Wodminare Aleximany samt Diane Platow. I historia har jag äran att få presentera Camilla Binns, dotterdotter till den tidigare professor Binns. I trolldryck har vi tre som kommer att hjälpa varandra, med den uppgiften. Det är Marion Slughorn, Daniel Brink och Rosmarie Andersen.

"Och årets höjdpunkt kan vi anta med det som har stått i tidningarna den sista tiden, i försvar mot svartkonst har Hogwarts styrelse valt att anställa Gildory Lockhart, som i morgon efter frukost kommer att duellera om sin ställning mot Harry Potter, en elev i andra årskursen. Med det önskar jag er alla en god natt.

—

Naturligtvis blev det mängder med klapp på axeln för Harry, men han såg snabbt till att komma till Salazars porträtt, där han välkomnades in i lägenheten. Med det slapp han sorlet och alla som ville tala med och om honom. Han hade faktiskt en duell att utkämpa och tiden närmade sig snabbt. Men han lyckades ändå somna före midnatt.

—

"Då ska vi se om vi måste byta ut en lärare innan läsårets första lektion ens har börjat. Herr Potter, du har gett utmaningen och herr Lockhart har valt trollspöduell, vilka regler avser du välja?"

"Egentligen skulle jag kunna säga att _allt går_, för min del är det bara en besvärjelse som jag räknar med att behöva värja mig emot, och det är en mental typ, minnespåverkande. Så jag har inga restriktioner. Men internationella tävlingsreglerna passar bäst, det vill säga allt som inte avser döda direkt."

"Lockhart, vad säger du om det?"

"Inga invändningar."

"Gott, Duellanterna intag era platser. När fjädern tar i golvet flammar den till, allt före det ger automatiskt förlust."

Harry hade räknat med att det skulle bli en långduell, en ensidig, han manade fram sin magi och fyllde på med kraft, och höll sina ögon mot lockharts ögon. '_Oj så han signalerar sin rädsla, och avsikter — Oj, han kan faktiskt ett par vanliga besvärjelser också. Men den jag använde mot Snape förra gången, den som tydligen svider — den blir bra.'_

Harry laddade sin _stinger_ med ordentligt med energi. Då den inte hade någon verbal komposit, så bara kom den, vilket naturligtvis förvånade många. Lockhart inte minst när han träffades. Och efter det kom det mängder av samma. Lockhart började jämra sig, och fler träffade.

Det gav Harry tid att lägga reflektorer både på golvet och på väggen bortom Lockhart. Men han hade övat det här några dagar. Några _protego_ satte han upp på olika ställen.

Efter det växlade Harry från att sända sina stingrar direkt till att reflekteras in på Lockhart. Därför började Lockhart vrida sig om för att titta i de riktningar han hade träffats. När Harry började sända sina stingrar i sådan ordning att Lockhart träffades först bakifrån på vänster sida, sedan på vänster sida, och framifrån på vänstra delen av kroppen, och sedan vidare på höger sida, blev det för Lockhart som att hans angripare sprang runt i cirklar och besköt honom.

För att förvirra ännu mer lät Harry ett lokalt regnväder forsa ner över sin motståndare, medan Lockhart var upptagen med att försöka ordna sin frisyr och samtidigt titta efter den osynlige angriparen, fick Harry iväg en avhårningsbesvärjelse som fick Gildory att bli komplett kal på huvudet, och andra ställen på kroppen.

När Lockhart märkte att håret föll av honom skrek han ut i vämjelse. Harry hade visat vad Lockhart _inte kunde_ och avslutade med en avväpning och en total fasthållning. Varpå han bockade sig mot domaren Minerva och sedan mot publiken.

"Det verkar som att jag vann. Aurorer förhör den här bedragaren på korrekt sätt med sanningsserum, här och nu. Här är en lista med frågor rörande hur hans böcker har kommit till. Och några frågor om vad han har gjort med damer, och vad han avsåg göra med några av de äldre flickorna här på Hogwarts."

—

Resultatet av förhöret blev en chock för representanter som styrelsen hade på plats. Att Lockhart hade stulit äventyren rådde det inget tvivel om efter några frågor. Att han dessutom erkände att han regelmässigt lämnade damsällskap han hade förlustat sig intimt helt utan minnen av vad som hade hänt. Det var inte många som hade tagit det med i beräkningen. Dessutom hade han sett fram emot några erövringar på Hogwarts, flickor i de övre klasserna ansåg han vara _lovligt byte_.

Det blev naturligtvis stort uppslaget om resultatet i nästa dags tidning, åter igen var det aurorer som tog upp tjänsten i försvar. Harry fick _äran_ att organisera en duellklubb för hela Hogwarts. Det blev ganska snart ett tillvalsämne med fyra grupper om en timme i veckan med honom själv som lärare, trots sin ålder.

Det gjorde att Minerva kunde _försvara_ Harry's fortsatta användning av _egen lägenhet_. Dessutom fick han privilegier att ta och ge huspoäng, i anslutning till sina egna lektioner.

—

**EOC**

A/N: _pyamaspapper_, är ett begrepp som användes för "kedjeblanketter" som hade radvis svagt blå toning. Det fanns både för liggande och stående A4-papper. Begreppet kedjeblanketter, kommer av att de hade ca 1 cm extra på vardera sidan om sin naturliga bredd, och där var det hål för en vals med piggar som passade i hålen, kedjematning, pappren satt ihop i en riktigt lång rad, en hel kartong faktiskt. De hade förberedd perforering så att de lätt kunde rivas av arkvis. Fördelen med nålskrivaren var att de kunde skriva med upp emot fem karbonkopior. (På den tiden kostade efterframtagna kopior upp emot en krona styck.) Men de förde ett otroligt oväsen. Dessutom var de flesta av kedjeblanketterna som skulle vara 'A4' 12 tum höga, medan skrivarrutinen i datorn trodde de var 11½ (elva och en halv tum). 70 eller 72 reder var ett stående problem när man skulle synkronisera att första raden på en ny sida kom överst på pappret. Man kunde nästan alltid vara säker på att av 5 kartonger papper för 72 rader var minst en kartong för 70 rader, eller tvärt om.

Dessutom, många skrivarrutiner hade sina egenheter, det fanns redan då 'intelligenta' skrivare. Och när två inkompetenta intelligenser möts uppstår KAOS. Och det var vad som ofta skedde på kontoren och på ställen som hade datorer och printrar. Skrivarrutinen i datorn kom på att det var dags för 'ny sida' det hade nyss skrivaren kommit på själv, och matat fram, så sänder datorn ut ett par frammatningar också. Alltså — så fungerade det i början.

Polyart, fanns redan på 80-talet, det är ett platsmaterial som ser ut som papper, har en aning porös yta som lämpar sig för tryck. Då den dessutom är helt vattenokänslig är den perfekt för saker som behöver vara beständigt även i våta miljöer. Det går till och med att använda det materialet under vattenytan, alltså nere i vattnet. Och det är helt omöjligt att riva isär det, däremot om det redan har ett jack, rivs det isär hur lätt som helst med släta fina kanter. Och i rivkanten kan du hitta gränsen mellan fram och baksida och dela dem, svårt men det går.

Och PC-datorn "Viktor" ja, den fanns redan 1991, det var inte en 'laptop' men den var faktiskt att betrakta som portabel.

Plottern, var en plotter för storlek A3, av märket Epson.

Ett kort svar för skillnaden mellan en 'dator' och en 'PC', är att en dator kan vara vilken dator som helst, medan en 'PC' är ett datorsystem avsett att användas av en person. (Då var det så, nu kan en PC, ställas av för andra ändamål, och bli en allmän 'dator') alltså en dator över lag behöver inte vara något du kan 'interferera med' det kan vara en styrlogik i bilen eller i princip vad som helst, medan en PC, är något i stil med 'kontorshjälpmedel' Tidigt var det 'Personal Computor', en benämning IBM, hade (om jag minns rätt).

Och jag vet, jag har erfarenhet av det tekniska jag beskrev här.

—

EOT


	8. Chapter 8

**Hem – till vad**

By Smargden

Edtit 2009-07-27

**8 — D — Epilog**

Det var efter mycket övertalning med husalver och tavlan av Salazar som Harry fick igenom att huslaverna skulle bevaka området där basiliskens döda kropp vilade.

Harry hade insisterat på att Voldemort mycket väl kunde ta sig in den vägen, och Voldemort skulle inte lämna kroppen i frid. Det var det argumentet som slutligen gjorde att Salazar gav med sig.

Med tavlans hjälp kunde nu en grupp husalver sätta upp _spärrzoner_. Som skulle hindra djur, naturliga eller konstlade, från att komma in. Likaså skulle spärren signalera till alverna ifall någon form av material, levande eller dött, passerade förbi en mängd platser.

Och efter det hände egentligen inte något speciellt, Dumbledore tvingades _hjälpa till_ att städa upp, på så sätt togs horcruxen bort, och på Riddles herrgård ordnades en _spökfälla_, så när Voldemorts andekropp kom dit, så kom den inte därifrån, och med nekromantiska besvärjelser lyckades Dumbledore försluta resterna av den fruktade Lord Voldemort. Så länge rubinen inte krossades var Voldemort instängd. Och för att den skulle hålla länge lät de gjuta in den i en kubikmeter betong, som de sedan släppte ner i havsdjupet. Allt det kunde ske tack vare att Harry hade berättat vad han visste för Amelia.

— **: —**

Med det slutar även den här lilla saken. En Version 'F' finns också, möjligen kan den komma att se mer ljus än tidigare, men tills vidare är den inte med här.

Roligt att se läsare från andra länder, gör gärna ett review, det är alltid trevligt för den som skriver att se sin läsare.

/Smargden


End file.
